


Finding Love Off The Ice

by FanFicLover81



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Ice Skating, Miscarriage, Misha is a widower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jared Padalecki, Protective Jensen Ackles, Protective Misha Collins, Reader-Insert, Stalking, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicLover81/pseuds/FanFicLover81
Summary: Jared Padelecki's childhood best friend realizes her life is in danger she runs to the one person she knows will protect her which is Jared. While she's there she gets close to his co star Misha Collins and his children. As she starts to realize what she's been missing in her life she has to make some decisions. Will she and the ones she cares about and love make it out of this nightmare alive or will someone who is hiding in the shadows take away all that she holds dear?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much respect and love for Misha and his wife Vicki and their relationship so I mean no disrespect by having Misha being a widower. This is was just an idea I had and let my muse take me where she wanted.

Chapter One

 

 

Jared, Jensen, and Misha were filming the new season of Supernatural when all of a sudden Jared felt something hit him on the head and fall to the ground, “What the hell was that? He looked down and saw a penny laying on the ground. Neither Jensen, Misha or the director noticed that Jared stopped and was looking at the penny so they continued with the scene. “Sam would you look at me?' Jared snapped out of and realized they were still filming so he got back into work mod. When a few minutes later all three were hit with pennies Misha looked up “Pennies falling from heaven is that a sign father?” trying to stay in character even though he had no idea what was going on. At that you couldn't hold your laughter back anymore and stepped out from behind the scenery where the director Richard Speight Jr and hid you earlier so you could prank Jared.

Jared was shocked to see you “Y/n, What are you doing here? You were bent over laughing you walked over to Misha “Thank you for that line it was too perfect I couldn't ever planned it. You turned around to Jared who you grew up with he has been your best friend since the day the two of you were born which you could say was actually true since you were born on the same day an hour apart. “Well stranger aren't you going to give you’re first best girl a proper hello or not? You asked smiling at the tall man. He pulled you into a hug and spun you around. When Jared set you down back on your feet you turned to Jensen who've you met a few times in the past “Hi again Jensen” He smiled and hugged you “Hi y/n its good to see you again but its been too long since you are one of the few people that can actually prank Jared successfully.” That made you laugh it was true though a lifetime of knowing Jared who been able to prank him successfully more than anyone on Supernatural.

Jared wrapped his long arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to him “I should had known the pennies were you from the moment the first one hit me. “Yes you should had since that is our secret code but I guess your memory is starting to go.” you teased. Jensen and Misha were walking back to their trailers so Jared and you could have a moment alone. “Come on my knucklehead reintroduce me to your family. Jared grabbed your hand and pulled you off the set to do as you asked.

As you walked around the lot meeting everyone Jared called his family he was watching you laugh and smile as you interacted with the various members the crew. He knew something was going on because you never showed up suddenly during your training time. You are a figure skater so training and competitions take up all your time. It had to be serious for you to just drop everything and show up in Vancouver. You could feel him studying you so you smiled at him trying to ease his mind but deep down you knew soon you’d be interrogated by him. Jared smiled back at you that was when he saw that your smile didn't reach your eyes like it normally did which in all your 35 years of friendship never happened, that was something he had always loved and admired about you no matter what was going on your life your e/c eyes would always sparkle with laughter and joy.

“So do I finally get to meet Misha Collins?” So far anytime you visited Jared you've never met Misha you had met every other actor though which you found funny it was like fate was trying to keep you apart for some rhyme or reason. Jared laughed “That’s right the two of you haven't met yet for some odd reason.” He took you over to Misha's trailer and knocked on the door “Come in” you heard from inside. You were nervous to meet Misha because unknown to Jared you had a crush on the blue eyed man. part of you was happy that you'd been able to avoid meeting him all these years but now here you were about to come face to face with the man that has filled your dreams for awhile now.

Jared open the door and held the door open for you with one hand while his other hand held one of yours to help you up the steps. After you both were in Jared proudly smiled “Misha, meet y/f/n y/l/n. Y/f/n this is Misha it only took eight years but now you finally met. Misha held out his hand to you “Nice to meet you y/n Jared talks quite a bit about you. You shook his hand and felt like an electric spark go up your arm, “Hi Mr. Collins its a pleasure to meet you you say nervously you cleared your throat when you heard the quiver in it which had Jared looking at you confused he never heard your voice shake like that not even on television interviews when you were being watched by millions worldwide.

“Please call me Misha”. He was staring at you with a look of surprise he had felt the spark to which was something he hadn't felt a spark like that since Vicki his beloved wife died and was trying to read if you'd felt it as well by your voice he was guessing you did. “Only if you call me y/f/n and agree to join Jared and I for dinner. I'll be asking Jensen and other supernatural family members to join us as well, and I already worked it out with Richard so everyone gets off early today, also I'm paying for the meal it's my treat since all of you have to put up with him and his crap. You look at Jared as you say the last part and smile sweetly at him Jared just gives you his trademark bitch face.

You turn back to Misha and gave him a hopeful smile “Are you sure? I figured that the two of you would want to catch up alone?” I'm positive” plus you thought to yourself with his family joining us he won't start questioning me immediately. You were jogged out of your thoughts when you heard Misha talking “I'd love to join you than, I'll just have to call the sitter and see if she can stay late.” “No need to do that you can bring them along too.” Jared smirked he knew exactly what you were doing this was your way to avoid his questions which just proved to him that whatever was going on in your life was major, which worried him you had never avoided time alone with him, Misha smiled “Alright on behalf of my children I'll accept.” You giggled, “I look forward to meeting them.” as you walked out his trailer with Jared following behind you.

“y/n, did you just giggle like a teenage girl, you never do that, yes you laugh but you've never did that girly giggle. Not even when we were teenagers.” No I did not”, you denied while yelling at yourself mentally because once again Jared was right and you had acted like a schoolgirl near her crush when you laughed no you giggled ugh you mentally face-palmed yourself best to deny, deny, deny with Jared. If he had an inking of your crush you knew he would jump at the chance to set you up with his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to have some fun before the angst starts

Jared was standing in the doorway of the extra spare bedroom in his apartment watching you finish getting ready for the dinner you invited the cast and crew of Supernatural to. He looked at your luggage on the bed usually you'd bring two or three pieces of luggage not this time today there was only one medium sized suitcase.

He peeked inside it and saw that things looked like they were haphazardly thrown in without much thought. The woman he grew up knowing would never pack like that you were always so organized it drove him crazy, in the past when he traveled with you you'd always make a list of everything you needed or might possibly need or want two weeks before you'd leave than you'd triple check the list as you packed and after to make sure nothing was forgotten, so why are your things so disorganized. It worried him to see you so out of character.

You noticed him looking in your bag as you put the finishing touches on your makeup, “Sorry if your looking for gifts all I brought was little simple old me” as you turn around to look at the tall man. “So Y/N, are you going to tell me whats going on?”

“Can't I visit you without needing a reason Jare? I thought you'd be happy to see me since I haven't seen you in 18 months but if you want me to leave I will.” you say tersely. Jared looked at you in shock the hint of pain in his eyes was evident. “You know you can visit me anytime you want for however long you want, it's just usually you give me a heads up so I have all your favorites in stock, in all theses years you never just showed up without some kind of notice.”

Taking a deep breath he sat down on the bed across from the chair your sitting on “Please just tell me what's going on? Are you sick? Are you having trouble with your teammates?. Did Bradley the douche bag contact you?”

At that line of questions you gave him a small sad smile as you looked in the mirror making eye contact with him. You turned around taking his right hand in both of yours and patted it this was a gesture you've done since you were kids, “No I'm not sick, No I'm not having trouble with my teammates well not really, a tiny bit but nothing majorly bad I hope, and no the douche bag ex hasn't contacted me.”

“I just needed to see my best friend it's been too long since I've seen you in person. I know we Skype, text, and call each other all the time but it just reached a point that Skype, texts, and phone calls just weren't enough anymore, I needed to be with you live and in person” you were trying to prevent the tears that you'd been holding in since you left Paris, France from falling. You knew you had to tell him but you just weren't ready in your messed up head you thought he'd be mad at you like everyone else was so you wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Jared saw the tears fill up in your eyes, he knelled down in front of you and pulled you into a tight hug. “Hey it's okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Y/N.” You buried your face in the crook of his neck just like you did when you were younger and needed his comfort.

You pulled away after a few minutes luckily you were able to hold back the tears at bay. Looking into his concerned eyes “Can I ask you two questions Jare?” He smiled at you “You can ask me anything you should know that by now Y/N.”

Okay my first question is Can we please table this discussion until after we have dinner with your friends?

I just want a few hours so I can feel like maybe I'm wrong and that nothing will have to change, also I don't want to look like a mess I'd like to make a good impression on them and sorry but puffy eyes and a blotchy face does not look good on me.”

Jared laughed at your comment “Alright I can agree to that except I have to disagree with the last part you look good no matter what and all of them already love you because you're important to me.”

Draping your arms over his shoulders you laughed you rested your forehead against his. “Alright what's your next question.”

Biting your bottom lip you stood up walked over to your iPod and put it into the stand in the room and selected a song, holding at your hands to him, “May I have this dance?” As the chords of You're my inspiration by Chicago started to play, this song was special to the two of you your mothers taught you how to slow dance with each other whiled it played, so you both teasingly said it was your special song. Jared laughed and swept you into his arms and danced with you through the apartment, spinning you and tickling your sides making you both laugh until you were breathless.

On the ride to the restaurant you rented out Jared was happy to see a tiny spark of the girl he grew up with and loved like a sister. You were singing along to the music and dancing in the passenger seat not caring if anyone saw you acting silly.. Even though he knew something was wrong the least he could do was honor your request of putting off the discussion until after the dinner.

You were excited to see majority of the crew and all the major cast showed up to the dinner. In these past twelve years you'd only been able to spend a couple days and only for a few hours each time with them and now you finally decided you wanted to get to know these people better. It wasn't you didn’t want to spend more time in the past it was just your rigorous training schedule set by your coaches wouldn't allow you much free time.

“Sorry we're running behind everyone, this caveman had to have a chick flick moment, so being the generous friend that I am I let him have one” you joked. Jensen laughed he threw an arm around your shoulders “Man girl I like you, you need to come around more often.” Jared just flipped you both off as he walked past the two of you making you and Jensen laugh.

As you approached the group you heard a high pitch squeal “Oh my goodness it Princess Luna of the fairies, looking around to see who recognized you from an ice show you did last year you saw a little girl wearing dress with sunflowers on it.

You walked over to her and got down to her level. “Hi sweetheart, I love your dress, How are you?” She jumped up and down before she threw her arms around your neck squeezing you tightly cutting off your air supply. “Maison let go of her we don't choke people.” Looking up you saw Misha Collins pulling her arms off of you. She looked down “I'm sorry I didn't mean too Princess Luna.”

“It's okay Maison I know it was an accident, but please call me Y/N. So I have a question for you how did you recognize me? I don't have my princess fairy gown on?” you gently tilted her chin up so she would look in you in the eye.

You honestly were surprised usually you were never recognized unless you were in competition season and here a little girl knew who you were without the princess gown, makeup, and wig you had been wearing in the show and that had never happened.

She looked you in the eyes and quietly said “I remembered your smile and laugh from the show so when I saw you laughing with Uncle Jensen I knew who you were”. This brought tears to your eyes she was so sweet.

“That show was a year ago sweetie and you still can remember my laugh and smile?” “Uh-huh you have a pretty smile and your laugh is like hearing bells ringing.”

Putting a hand over your heart you smiled at Maison, “Thank you so much for saying that Maison, May I have a hug?” Maison nodded her head and gave you a hug you hugged her tightly. Misha was watching you with his daughter you were being so sweet to her and that made you even more attractive to him than you had been earlier today..

Standing back up you held out your hand to the boy he was wearing a white dress shirt and black pant and was standing on the other side of Misha “So that means this handsome young man is West I've watched your videos of you cooking with your dad. I'm a big fan, maybe someday I can try your cooking” you said as you shook his hand. “Hello Ma'am, maybe one day we can have you over for dinner and I'll cook for you.” You grinned at how polite he was “I'll look forward to it.”.

You looked at Misha “Hello again Misha”, “Hello Y/N, you look nice tonight.” You were wearing a simple dress in /y/f/c it was knee length with cap sleeves “Thank you Misha you look nice too.” Which he did he was wearing a gray button down shirt with faded jeans For a moment you held his electric gaze until you Jared dropped his arm on the shoulder and leaned on you “Y/N, come on lets go in everyone is hungry.”

Laughing at Jared you pulled your eyes away from Misha hoping that nobody noticed you been staring at him you could also feel your face getting warm so you knew that you were blushing as long as Jared didn't notice you knew it would be safe.

You didn't notice the smirk on Jensen's face though unknowingly to you he noticed the whole thing and how you and Misha were both acting. “This is going to be interesting” he said to himself with a laugh.

You lead everyone into the restaurant and once everyone was seated you sat down between Jared and Misha since that was the only seat left. Richard looked at you “So Y/N, where were you staying before coming here?” “Paris, France my coach is from there and he wanted to be close to his mother who needs help now so it was decided that the team would train there this year.” “That is over a twelve hour flight aren't you jet lagged” “No, I'm actually wired still so I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight.”

Jared grabbed your hand and laughed “Yeah I always tease her saying she was wired wrong because long flights get her wired up rather tire her out.” That’s not only thing that wires me up good se..” you stopped yourself remembering there was children at the table so you corrected yourself, “Uh I mean good scenery gets me wired up to.” At that the adults broke out into laughter because they knew what you were going to say. Jared dropped your hand down on the table and gagged which of course just made everyone laugh harder.

After an hour of sharing stories and telling jokes you could see why Jared called them family. Jensen was watching you and seeing how different you were than every past visit.

“Y/N, I prefer this version of you than the one I had met in the past not that there is anything wrong with the old you it's just you seem more carefree instead of so how can I say this without it sounding wrong,” You interrupted his thought process “Frigid, Stick in the mud, boring, unemotional?”

“Uh yeah those words work,” Jensen replied. “It's okay Jensen, I'm used to hearing those words to describe me in my defense perfection and discipline was always demanded of me by my parents, coaches, trainers, choreographers so it was easier to just be who they wanted me to be. No fun was allowed in my house, The only time they allowed to show actually emotion was on the ice or in interviews. It's only when I could be is when I was around Jared or his family can I truly be able to have fun.”

Jared kissed you on the cheek he knew how much it hurt you that others perceived you like that when he knew the truth.

“Speaking of that Y/N, how long are you going to be in town?” Jared asked. “Well I have no major competitions lined up until the qualifying rounds for the Olympics start at the end of October or beginning of November so I can stay for seven weeks possibly more unless my plans change.”

Jared smiled brightly at you “I get you for seven weeks at minimum?” “Yeah, I know we haven't spent enough time together lately plus I was going to come visit middle of October but I changed my mind so I figured this would be the best time for me to take a much needed vacation.

Misha had been watching Jared's and yours behavior throughout the dinner and he was getting jealous every time his friend touched you or you touched him which seemed to be a lot. He was enjoying being with everyone but he was confused why he wished it was him that you would reach out and randomly touch or peck on the cheek like you did Jared.

There was a stage up in the corner of the room you were in with a karaoke machine, and there was a dance floor in middle of the room. Now that you were relaxed around these people you decided to actually get up and be the first one to use it. Jared was the only person you had ever sung in front of so this was a big step for you.

Everyone watched you walk up to the stage to see what you were going to do. You turned the karaoke machine and microphone on and looked through the song choices. Finally you found one you liked, Jared took out his phone to record you because he knew this meant you were truly letting his family see the real you, and looking in your eyes he saw the pain that was there earlier tonight wasn't showing anymore.

You looked at out the crowd that you were starting to consider friends just hoping they wouldn't judge you with what you were about to do. Stepping up to the microphone you started to talk into it “Okay now let's have some good old fun please bear with me I don't usually sing.”

Smiling as the opening chords to Dolly Parton's 9 to 5 started you just belted it out perfectly in time to and dancing on the stage with your new friends cheering you on and clapping.

As you sang you noticed Jared filming you so you stuck your tongue out at him making him laugh.

When you finished everyone asked for an encore so you walked over to where chairs were up against the wall out of the way and set it on the stage. “Alright y'all I sing one more time.” as you spoke your Texas drawl became more pronounced. “Fine for this one I'll slow it down.” This time you chose I'll always love you by Dolly Parton.

After you performed almost everyone else took a turn you sat down in your chair and closed your eyes soaking in the laughter, singing, and just pure joy that was surrounding you letting it soothe your battered soul.

You leaned to your left and put your head on the shoulder that was next to you. Misha looked down at you with your head resting on his shoulder he smiled and put his arm around you. He rested his cheek against the top of your head watching his family just have fun even his children were joining in the festivities it's been a hard two years on them since they lost Vicki so seeing them like this made him happy.

Jensen nudged Richard to point out you and Misha looking like a couple. Now if they could just make it true, they wanted Misha to be happy again and from what Jensen was seeing you just might be the answer, So they're plotting began.

It was at least twenty minutes later when you realized that the scent you smelled was nothing like Jared wore sitting up quickly and looking to your left you saw Misha sitting next to you. Feeling your face heat up “I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that.” Misha just smiled sweetly at you “It's okay Y/N. I didn't bother me you obviously needed to rest for a moment and I want you to consider me a friend. So anytime you need a shoulder to lean on you can borrow one of mine.”

Impulsively you leaned over and kissed him on the cheek “Thank you. Nobody has ever made me offer like that after just meeting me hours earlier” So you wouldn't embarrass yourself anymore than you did you went to dance on the dance floor.

It was late when you got back to Jared's home and now it was time to face the music and tell him everything and see how he reacts to your news.

You changed out of your dress and washed off your makeup. You put on black pajama pants and a supernatural shirt that had Sam, Castiel, and Dean on it. Digging through your suitcase you pulled out the large manilla envelope that held it's terrifying secrets that made you run.

Jared laughed at your choice of bedtime attire when he saw you in his doorway. He was wearing black pajama pants and a white shirt he patted his bed so you'd sit next to him. You sat down next to him setting the envelope next to you and started to pick at the material of the comforter “Please Jare, I just ask that you remain quiet until I'm down because if you interrupt me I don't think I can get it out without breaking down, you glanced up and saw him nod his agreement. Taking a deep breath you started to tell him the story from the beginning.

_It all started around six months ago it was small things at first, seemed completely harmless. I started getting flowers at the rink once a week, than gifts such as stuffed animals, toys for my cat and dog, my favorite snacks, with no card or note saying who they were from. Than they started coming every other day, it came to the point eventually it was everyday and not just at the rink they were being left with the doorman of my building, than outside my apartment._

_Two months after the gifts started arriving at the rink I started to notice things in my apartment been moved like my jacket, I'd leave it on a chair than I'd come home and it would be hung up in my front closet, I just figured the maid moved it._

_I also came home to find food sitting out I didn't remember having in the apartment so once again I thought it was the maid I just figured she left her lunch at my place and forgot to throw it away, After this happened multiple times I asked her but she said it wasn't hers so than I thought my dog-walker he also said it wasn't his._

_I was now spooked but I couldn't find a logical reason so I went to the manager and made a report so we went through the security footage but there was nobody entering my apartment except for me, the maid, and the dog walker. So we changed my keys thinking it would stop._

_Now it's been three months since all these weird things stated to happen. One day I came home from the rink and instead of my fur babies being in the front room like normally they were closed in my office. A week later they disappeared still don't know how they got out any security footage was gone._

_While this is going on I'm still getting gifts and they're getting more personal like jewelery, books by authors I like, movies I wanted to see. Still no card with any of the gifts. I got nervous enough that I talked to my coach who brushed it off as a super fan. It made sense so I let it go figuring he was right._

Than _my_ teammate _Isabella called me out on something she thought I did. It seemed somebody got a hold of her journal and xeroxed off pages and posted them all over the rink in plain view for anyone to read_ theses _pages were embarrassing and potentially_ career ending _if it was made public knowledge. I denied being a part of it but because of my past when I was_ twenty four _and I pranked a few team members trying to show the lighter side of me even though my pranks were never to hurt people it was automatically assumed I did it._

_Other team members even accused me of doing other pranks that were also on the hurtful side like sending texts to their spouses saying that they were cheating, or sending divorce documents, even my coach eventually believed them, of course that was after someone dressed as death knocked on his mother's door and scared her into having a heart attack._

_So now I was threatened with suspension or losing my place on the teams if the pranks didn't stop, which of course they did after I was given the ultimatum, so now my teammates truly believe I was behind it all so they aren't talking to me and my coach can't stand to be in the same room with me for more than five minutes. Now I'm starting to feel like I'm going crazy._

_After that my pets showed back up again in my apartment and once again there was nobody on the security footage. I'm now trying to figure out what is going on because it's getting to point I'm having trouble sleeping._

_Now its been four months since this all started and now the gifts are slowing down so I figure it's just about over so I start to relax. Then I get a call at the rink from the manager of where I live he told me somehow my pets escaped and got outside and they were run over, a neighbor took them to a pet hospital that was close by so I rushed over there but their injuries were_ to _severe so I had to put them down._

_I came home the next day and I noticed they're favorites toys are gone I tore apart my place looking for them but I couldn't find them anywhere. It was during this search I realized more than their toys are missing. Now I'm missing clothes, a few skating costumes, jewelry, even my hairbrush is now missing._

_I report it to the cops and they brush it off as I threw the items away, or donated them and just don't remember it._

_Things keep turning up missing, and the gifts start showing back up which are now getting extremely personal intimate apparel. Once again I go to the cops they say no crime is being committed because I have no proof._

_I even tell my coach and teammates everything that I've been dealing with and they all accuse me of doing this to myself._

_A week ago I received photos of myself practicing, shopping, eating out at a restaurant, even doing charity work. The photos of the charity work were cut out of the paper but there was a few I know for a fact there was no press_ involved, _because I went to the newspapers that had been there and talked to the journalists and photographers and they all denied taking the photos_

_So I take the photos to the cops figuring here is proof. Once again it was blown off this time claiming it was a publicity stunt, just so I can get my name in the papers, I asked the cops if it was a publicity stunt you really think I would hire someone to take photos of me and bring them here, wouldn't it make more sense to sell them to magazines or newspapers. I stormed out without getting a response._

Than _two days ago I was sent an email with multiple attachments, I open up the attachments one by one. The first one was close up photo of me sleeping in my bed, the others were videos of me showering at the rink or at home, videos of me changing, videos of me in my home in my private moments_ ,.

 _The videos sent me into a tailspin I found a hammer and searched every room figuring out the angle of the how they were taken and started bashing holes in the walls and pulled out tiny cameras out of every room, my first thought was to crush them but I figured it would be best to take them_ into _the cops. So I printed out the email and photo and saved everything to a flash drive._

 _I went straight to the police and still nothing. Even with the_ videos _they didn't care they thought I taped my self for some reason; I was told if I didn't want this type of attention why did I have a career where I'm in the limelight._

 _I left the police station ran home packed just whats in my one suitcase, hopped in a cab stopped at the bank withdrew_ majority _of my money, went to a phone store bought a new phone with a new number and deactivated my old phone._

Than _got back into the cab and went to the airport, waited at the airport for the next available flight to Vancouver and came here._

 _“I didn't know where else to go, I'm scared and I don't want to be alone anymore now. I'm afraid whoever this_ is is _going to hurt or kill me.”_

You didn't even realize you were crying until Jared pulled into his lap like you were one of his children hugging you tightly to his chest. All the pent up tears you'd been holding in for months were just pouring out of you. Jared was rocking you “You're safe now Y/N, I’ll help you through this you're not alone anymore.”

It took a few hours to cry yourself out, once you were calmed down enough to talk. Jared picked up the manilla envelope you had set on the bed. “Whats in here Y/N?” you took it out of his hands and opened it up, dumping out all the photos of yourself and the flash drive. “My evidence just in case you don't believe me.”

Jared cupped your face forcing you to look him in the eyes “Why did you think I wouldn't believe you? I've known you forever and you've never lied to me once.” “I'm sorry, it's just over there nobody believed me it I was afraid you'd react the same way. Please forgive me for thinking that you'd be like them.” You started to cry again, this whole situation had your head so screwed up you couldn't think clearly half the time.

Jared just stroked you hair “Okay does anyone know you left?” “No I figured it would be best to not say anything, I'll call coach later from my new number and tell him.” “No, you won't. I'm your emergency contact and power of attorney so I'll call him just in case he accidentally gives the information of where you are to the wrong person. If he needs to contact you he can do it through me from now on.”

He got on his phone and called his bosses explaining the situation and they agreed he could bring you on set everyday and to cons. He called Genevieve and she agreed with him that on his days off you'd be staying with them.

The next morning you went with him to work neither of you got much sleep because you kept breaking down and Jared would just stay up to comfort you. Cliff picked you both up with Jensen already in the vehicle.

“Damn you two look like hell, didn't you sleep? “No and I'll explain when we get on set because I need to talk to you, Misha, and Rich at the same time.” You were sitting next to Cliff in the passenger seat upfront you knew he knew what was going on because Jared had called him last night and asked him to watch over you when he'd be filming he had agreed.” “Hi Cliff, I want to apologize for the late night call last night.” you said softly so Jensen wouldn't overhear or so you hoped.

“It's alright Miss L/N, I stopped by the guard gate on my way to get Jensen and picked up your pass so you can be on set.” he handed you your pass that Robert Singer had arranged to be left at the guard house on set. “Thank you, and please call me Y/N” You slipped the pass over your neck since it was on a lanyard.

“Y/N you're welcome don't worry everything is going to fine.” Jensen was watching the interaction and saw you put the pass on now he was wondering what your story was.

When all of you arrived on set Jared walked you to his trailer and had Cliff standing guard at the trailer door after he made sure you locked it from the inside.

“Alright man what is going on? Jensen asked. “I'll tell you in an a few minutes, first lets find Misha and Rich so I only have to give the full details just once.” Jared replied.

It didn't take long to find them, Rich and Misha were at craft services getting breakfast. “I need to speak to the two of you In Jensen's trailer now please.” Jared said to them before he walked off quickly heading to Jensen’s trailer.

“Jensen, do you know whats going on with him? asked Rich. “Nope he refused to tell me what is going on but Cliff knows he and Y/N were having a whispered conversation on the way over, and Jared and her both look like hell he said they didn’t get any sleep.” This had them all intrigued because Jared never kept secrets everyone knew that. So they quickly followed to catch up to Jared so they could find out what was going on with the two of you.

Jared was waiting for them by Jensen’s trailer since it was locked he couldn't just get in so he could sit down. Jensen unlocked the door and let them all in before he climbed in and locked the door he figured Jared wouldn't want anyone to just walk in and overhear what he was saying.

Jared sat down on a couch and waited for his friends to sit down he pulled the manilla envelope you had shown him last night out of back pocket. “I'll just get straight to the point I need your help to protect Y/N, she's being stalked.”

All three men looked at him in shock this wasn't what they were expecting. Cliff knocked at the door all of a sudden, Jensen got up and opened the door to see you standing next to Cliff you were shaking and starting to cry.

Jensen gestured for you to come in and thanked Cliff for bringing you over. Jared stood up when he saw you. “Y/N, what's wrong?” he held out his arms to you. You walked straight into them “My new phone rang and nobody knows the number, I didn't answer it I came straight to you. I'm sorry I know you asked me to wait until you talked to them but when the phone rang I panicked.”

Jared sat back down pulling you into his lap, “It's okay I understand, are you okay with staying with me while I tell them?” You just nodded your head as your crying jag slowed down. You were starting to hate yourself for turning into a crying, needy person.

As Jared told your story you kept your face hidden from everyone’s view not wanting to see their pity. You occupied your time by playing with Jared's hair. You jumped when you felt a touch on your arm it caused you to look over to see Jensen watching you with his hand resting on your arm.

“I'm sorry darlin, I didn't meant to frighten you I was just wondering, if you'd like a cup of coffee?” “No thank you I'm not allowed coffee...you know what fuck the rules sure I'd like one.” Jensen gave you a gentle smile and laughed as he got up to pour you a cup.

You hadn't even realized Jared was done talking and had dumped out all the proof on the table in front of you. Until you saw Rich and Misha looking at one of the photos of you. Jensen handed you the cup and sat back down and started to look at the photos.

“This is a crazy asshole.” Jensen picked up the flash drive do you mind if I look at the videos just see if I can see anything that you might I've missed?”

“Go ahead, I apologize for all this drama my showing up has caused.” you said quietly. “Don't apologize for asking for help. You did the right thing coming here.” Misha said.

Jensen hooked up the flash drive to his laptop you remembered one of the videos you didn't want seen. “Could you not watch the third video?” This remark made all the men look at you. Jared was the first to speak up, “Why can't he watch the third video y/n/n?” “Because I was getting rid of some sexual frustration.” you said quietly starting to blush.

”I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.“Jared said. “I'll avoid that one Y/N” Jensen told you.  
Misha was looking at the spy cameras, “Did you tell anyone where you where staying before you moved there?” he asked.

“Only Jare and Gen. Why?” “Well someone had to install these without your knowledge and the best way would be before you got there, since they would have to fix the holes they made, and repaint. If they installed while you were there you'd been able to smell the fresh paint.” at that all the color left your face “So you mean whoever it is that’s doing this has been watching me longer than six months?”

Misha gave a sad look “Unfortunately I think so, but don't worry we'll all protect you now.”

That made you confused so you turned to Jared, “What does he mean by that?” “You didn't hear us come to the decision?” Jared replied.

You shook your head no. Jared tugged a lock of your hair “We decided it would be best if you split your time between the three of us so if the person followed you It'll be harder to track you.” Jared told you.

Squeezing the bridge of your nose “Oh fuck me six ways to Tuesday” you said under your breath. It was bad enough running to Jared for hep now he was pulling his friends into the shit storm called your life.

“Excuse me may I use your bathroom for a minute?” you asked Jensen. He nodded his head and walked you to it.

You needed to get your emotions under control. Taking deep breaths you just stared into the mirror at your reflection. “Don't cry, stop it Y/N do you hear me? Do not loose control.” you saw a tear slip down your cheek. Everything thing seemed to blur together until all you heard was the sounds of past taunting you.

“Damn you Y/N why are you such a disappointment?”, “Stop crying you little snot nosed brat”, “You actually think anyone will love a loser like you.”, “I wish I never had you, “Only wins count nothing else,” “I never loved you.”

Next thing you felt was the sting of your hand hitting your cheek snapping you out of your memories, taking a deep breath you composed yourself.

Leaning back against the wall you tried to figure out how you were going to spend an unknown amount of time with two men you barely knew one of them you had the hots for.

Jared looked up from his phone when you came out seeing the hand print on your cheek he knew what you had done.

“Did that feel good?” he quipped. “Yes asshole, it felt so good I almost had an orgasm” You quipped back making Jensen, Rich, and Misha choke on their coffee.

“Look my friends don't need to know how like to be dominated?” Jared sassed.

“Idiot, it's not domination if I do it to myself” you replied sticking out your tongue at Jared.

Rich got up, “Alright children, stop it or I'm going to take your toys away” he walked over to inspect your cheek. “Sweetheart, you really did a number on yourself it beginning to bruise. If you wanted to be dominated you should've told us either Misha or I would've helped so you wouldn't have to hurt yourself.” he teased.

Rich reached into the mini-fridge and pulled out an ice pack, he wrapped it in a towel before handing it to you.

Sitting down between Jared and Misha you held the ice pack to your face. “Look gentlemen I appreciate the offer but I can't accept, it's bad enough I pulled Jared into this. After having a moment to think about it I feel it's best if I leave, I don't want anybody to get hurt on account of me. I'm not worth for y'all to go to all this trouble.”

Feeling the temperature drop in the room by at least 50 degrees, Rich picked up your phone that had been sitting on the counter next to Jared. “I'll see who called you Y/N, and scare them off.” he than walked out of the trailer so the others could convince you to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting there watching each mans reaction was difficult. Jensen looked annoyed, Misha seemed confused, without even looking you knew how Jared felt you could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

“Let me explain, see I don't want to put anyone else in danger, all of you have families to worry about. I don't want any of the kids to get hurt or your wives. I’ll keep in contact with Jared if everyone wants to keep tabs on me and he can update y'all”

Jared was the first one that spoke up, “What the hell you mean by your not worth it?” venom laced in this voice.

He stood up and grabbed your hand pulling you to your feet, than stalked into the bathroom putting you in front of the mirror.

“Look into the mirror and tell me what you see Y/N” he said calmly which scared you more than the anger from just a moment ago.

Knowing better than to joke your way out of this, you knew it was better to do as he asked.

“I see someone who isn't worthy of love, I see someone that doesn't deserve affection, I see a needy loser, I see someone who will never have a family of her own, I see desperation for love, affection and family but I know I'm poison.”

Jared was in shock at how you saw yourself and it hurt his heart. He maneuvered himself into the bathroom behind you and wrapped an arm across your chest, holding you in place so you couldn't run past him.

“That’s not what I see. I see the cute bad ass girl who pulled her skate blade off her boot and threatened to cut off Missy McPherson’s hair because she made fun of me, I see the pretty teenage girl who stayed up late with me for months to help me workout my debate arguments, than cheered me on at the national championship for debate and won who pushed and ducked her way through the crowd just so she could be first person to congratulate me, I see the beautiful woman who has talked me down in my darkest moments no matter what time is was, I see the most talented skater to ever grace the ice who persevered to achieve her dreams not letting anything stop her. I see my best friend, my twin sister who I know I can't live without, and if I let you walk away now there is a chance that I could lose you, If I lost you I don't know how I'd heal from that.”

Covering your mouth to hide the sobs you cried in his arms, you turned and buried your face in his chest. “I'm sorry, so sorry. Jared I don't deserve a friend like you.” Jared just kissed the crown of your head and rubbed your back until you calmed down. “Alright now no more talk of running off alright?” he said as he handed you some tissue so you could clean up.

You almost ran into Jensen and Misha who had followed because they were concerned at Jared's reaction.

They quickly stepped back so you both could come out and sit back down. “God I must being going for a new world record how many emotional breakdowns in one day,” you tried to joke.

Jensen spoke up first after everyone was sitting back down “Look I don't know what you went through to feel that way but you need to know it's not true you do deserve all that. And our families will be safe we already have guards watching them plus we all have top of the line security systems in our homes, Before you say anything else I also talked to my wife and she agreed that she wants to help you too. We might have change a few diapers though”

You sat there quietly trying to figure out when they made theses calls since you were there the whole time, “Um stupid question, when did you make these calls?”

Jensen laughed “When you were so enraptured with braiding and unbraiding Jared's hair repeatedly, I keep telling him to cut it.”

Resting your elbows on your knees you put your forehead in your hands” You mean I'm so out of it I didn't notice anything?”

“Hey it's a stressful situation your in right now” you heard from Misha sitting across from you.

Looking up you looked at each of the men “Fine I'll do it on three conditions.”

“Which are?” asked Jared

“I get to go shopping soon since I didn't bring enough clothes, I can somehow get rink time, and lastly I can get a sewing machine and leave it at someones house so I can sew when I want.”

Jared look at each of his friends and saw they nodded in agreement to your conditions, “Deal, I just make one adjustment to this, please don't put your walls up let everyone see the person I know.”

“Fine but you know that's going to be hard for me. So who's on babysitting duty first? You said with a small smile.

Rich knocked on the door and entered.”So I called the number and it was an older woman looking for her grandson, seems she got his number wrong. I blocked the number just to be on the safe side.” He handed you back the phone.

“So Jared and Jensen time to got to makeup and wardrobe so we can start filming for the day” than he walked out.

After Rich walked out Jensen was the one who answered your question with a smirk “Well Misha is, since he doesn't have to film for a few hours.” Seeing that smirk made you narrow your eyes something was up.

As he walked by you he leaned and whispered in your ear “Enjoy having time with your crush darlin.” with that he walked out laughing as you choked on your coffee,

Jared had asked Misha to to try and get you to eat a little something and see if he could get you to get some sleep since you were running on fumes even though you tried to hide it.

It took a little convincing but you agreed to eat some yogurt and granola. As the two of you sat at a table at craft services you turned on your iPod, you only put in only one ear bud and put it on low volume so you could hear him if he asked you anything,

You were moving your head to the beat of the music that only you hear. You didn't notice the smirk as he watched you enjoy the music it was obvious with your focus on the music you forgot he was sitting across from you.

He was enjoying watching you, sometimes you get a faraway look as you listened to the music, other times you'd make a face than switch songs,

“So Y/N. What are you listening to you? you jumped a tiny bit, “I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you Y/N.” “It's okay I was just wrapped up in the music.”

“As for what I'm listening to it's a mixture of songs since I need to find songs I'm going to use for competition, I didn't mean to ignore you it's just the music is a major part for me at least because it sets the whole tone of my piece. Jared always gives me a hard time because he knows when I listen to music, in my head I'm choreographing a piece to it, and it doesn't matter what genre it is just has to bring out some feeling in me so I can connect with it.. damn it I'm rambling sorry I can get a little overexcited about skating.”

When you were talking it was obvious the topic was making you excited he could tell by the change in your body language because you started to lean forward as if you were letting him in on a secret, you even started to gesture with your hands a bit.

“No need to apologize it was nice to see you happy and enjoying yourself.”

You blushed at those words as mental images flashed through your mind of other ways you could enjoy yourself with him all of them were x-rated.

“So I know Jared gives you a hard time and pranks you on a daily basis, if you'd like I could team up with you and help you prank him, I have lifetime of experience in this area so you can use me.”

Misha quirked an eyebrow at the last part. “Oh my god that sounded so much netter in my head,.. wow I walked right into that one. I didn't realize how dirty that would sound out loud. ”

Misha just laughed at your expression “I've done that too so don't feel bad Y/N.”

You looked at each and both laughed at the absurdity of it all. As you both wiped tears from your eyes. from laughing so hard.

After you both calmed down and could make eye contact again without laughing. You decided to try again “I'm serious I you want help to prank him I'm up for helping you.” “I'll think about it Y/N, ready to head to my trailer? Jared wants you to try and get some rest.”

Grudgingly you followed him hoping you'd be able to fall asleep quickly so you could stop embarrassing yourself in front of him.

Surprisingly you did fall asleep easily, Misha had put you in the bedroom of his trailer and was reading his script. he would look up and watch you every few minutes,.

He was studying his script again, glancing at the clock he noticed you had been sleeping for two hours. Just as he looked back down you let out a scream from the bedroom.

Misha came running in as you sat up, you were looking at your surrounding panicked trying to figure out where you were until you saw Misha in the doorway. He came over and sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms rubbing your back.

Burying your face in his shoulder as you cried, “I was in a locked room, it was dark and I could feel people grabbing out me, I could hear them whisper that I wasn’t going to be safe ever again.”

“Its alright, it was just a bad dream Y/N.” he whispered in your ear.

After a few minutes you pulled away from him, instantly you missed his warmth and comfort. “Do I have to go back to sleep? You asked quietly.

“I'm not going to make you go back to sleep right now but promise me later you'll try to get some rest it's not healthy to go long periods of time without sleep.” Misha was wiping the tears away and tracing the dark circles that had developed under your eyes, you leaned into his gentle touch feeling the electricity flow through your body anytime the two of you touched. Misha inhaled sharply as he too felt the electricity run through his body. Both of you wondered if the other felt what you did.

“I'll try.” you promised him as you opened your eyes and pulled away from his touch.

He held out his hand to you “Come on, it's time to take you to Jared since I have to start filming my scenes. Disappointed your time with him came to end already you took his hand, following him out of the trailer.

**Outside the lot with fans**

**A person adjusted their hat, and watched the woman walking across the lot. just as we thought she ran to him. She thought she had run to the best possible person to help, she was wrong. My partners and I know all about him and their history, she avoids personal questions at all costs but she obviously doesn't know he's talked about her in the past when he's been asked. but we know all her secrets.**

**For now we'll back off, let her believe these men can help her, let her start to feel safe and learn to trust them, hell she might even get a chance at love, than the real fun will begin. I can't wait to see her completely destroyed than after that her life will be over.**

**Smiling the person walked away laughing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who's been reading, leaving comments, kudos, and who's subscribed or bookmarked it I means so much to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to have a bit more fun, and starts to get close to Misha and reveals a bit more about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I kept rewriting the chapter until I was happy with it.

After filming was done for the day Jared invited Jensen and Misha to his place so all four of you could hang out together. They agreed to come over after Jared took you shopping for the clothes you needed.

One the way over Jensen decided to talk to Misha about you. “So Misha, whats going on between you and Y/N?” Caught off guard by the question he didn’t know how to react, “Nothing, just helping her just as you are. Why?”

“Look buddy, I can see the sparks between the two of you, Jared is clueless to it but others have noticed. I know how much you miss Vicki, we all do, but I believe she’d want you to move on and if that means by falling in love again than you should take a chance. So flirt a little with Y/N.”

Misha stayed quiet he knew Jensen was right Vicki wouldn’t want him to mourn her for the rest of his life she’d want him and the kids to be happy even if that meant letting another woman into their lives.

Jensen continued, “So if things do happen between you and Y/N let it happen and see if it’s something you both want, take this time to get to know her, and see how she and the kids interact. Yes, maybe this isn’t the best situation to possibly start a relationship but maybe this is fates way of bringing the two of you together since every time in the past she’s visited something prevented you from meeting each other. I loved you like a brother and I don’t want to see you get hurt or Y/N from the little we know about her she’s been through enough heartbreak in her life.”

“You’re right Jay, and I’ll think about what you said before anything happens between us. Wait do you think she into me?”

Jensen laughed “Yeah I do, I’ve seen the way she looks at you.” Misha’s eyes widened at the idea that you were into him as he was into you.

As soon as you got back from shopping you went straight to your room. You were busy ripping out the seams in the lining of a big purse you bought. Once that was completed you dug through your bags until you found three journals you’ve had since you were a kid. They held all your secrets especially the ones Jared didn’t know. If these got out it would ruin your life, in them was why you preferred to keep your private life separate from your career.

You also pulled out three folded up pieces of paper and slid them into the pouch you had quickly made. than put in the journals so it all would be hidden inside the lining of the purse, you than sewed the lining back in put in a hidden zipper and turned the purse right side out, making sure you couldn’t see what you hidden. Once you were satisfied with your work you looked at the time and realized Jensen and Misha would be here soon so you put away all your sewing materials.

Jared opened the door for them before they could even knock since their hands were full of take out bags. “Thank god you’re here maybe now she won’t torture me.”

You walked out of the back laughing, “Don’t listen to him gentlemen I didn’t do anything to him. just wait until Gen and I go shopping together than we’ll torture you together with a fashion show. If you want a fashion show so badly I could model the lingerie I bought I bet they wouldn’t mind seeing a woman half naked.” You tapped Misha on the chest with that last remark and gave him a saucy grin.

Jared gave you a bitch face “I hate you Y/N”  
This got the three of you laughing at him. You walked over and squished his cheeks “And I love you Jare-Bear” The nickname made the two men laugh harder.

“Hi Jensen, Hi Misha” you turned to greet them. Jensen had sat his bags down ans gave you a hug, “Can I please call him Jare Bear at a con?” he asked you.

Putting a finger to your chin you pretended to think about it “Umm…I don’t know...nope but I’ll give Misha permission too.”

“Y/N, nice hairstyle, I like hairstyles.” said Misha. “I mean.. uh.” Jensen just looked at him and ran a hand down his face he couldn’t believe that was the line his friend used. Jared was trying not to laugh.

“Thank you, I call it the seamstress.” As you patted the messy bun with the seam ripper sticking out of the top.

Misha was surprised you didn’t give him a hard time at his attempt to flirt.

As you all sat down to the take out they brought. Jensen decided to broach the subject of your dating life.

“Y/N what type of man do you go for?”he asked.

“Ah wow I’m only asked that on national television, why do you want to know?”

“In case when this is all over I or my wife might want to set you up.” Misha was glaring Jensen, which you didn’t notice but Jared did.

“I don’t really have a type, more whoever intrigues me at the time.” Jared broke in “Which is assholes, douche bags, and scum, never have you gone out with a decent guy that actually deserves you.”

“Ouch Jare tell me how you really feel about my exes.”

“I already have but I’ll tell you again, they all were scum, they hurt you, used you, and than would sell stories about you just to get their 15 minutes in the spotlight. You’ve never have had a committed relationship that could be successful long term, which is why none of them last six months.”

“Hey now I was with Bradley the douche bag for three years so don’t say that I don’t do long term.”

“Yeah the one who put you in the hospital after he threw you down two flights of stairs great example.”

“Hey, hey, man I didn’t mean for this to get so heated. I was just thinking she might like to have fun after this stalking issue is dealt with.” Jensen broke up the fight that was starting to brew.

You were hurt that Jared thought of you so carelessly when it came to your love life.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get as lucky as you did with Gen. Now if you’ll excuse me I need a minute to calm down so I don’t say something I’ll regret later, something you should think about Jared before my love life is brought up again around you.” You went outside to walk off the hurt and anger.  
Both men just looked at Jared. “Look man I get you’re protective of her but to attack her like that was wrong, did she make wrong choices in who she dated I’m sure she did most of us have.”

“I’ll go check on her, she shouldn’t be out there alone.” Misha said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

He found you sitting on a big rock at the end of the block with your arms wrapped around your knees.

He put his jacket around you, “Here put this on it’s cold out here don’t want you to get sick.”

You gave him a sad smile and put your arms through the sleeves, “Thanks Misha.” “Why did he have to bring that up?”

“I think he still sees you as a little sister that he must protect you and the fact that someone put their hands on you like that bothers him.”

“Than I’m glad I didn’t let the doctor tell him everything because he’d probably be in prison for murder, actually I’m surprised he didn’t try to kill him anyways.”

“Why do you say that, what doesn’t he know?”

“That I was pregnant, I had found out that morning at the doctor’s, I was going to retire and I told Bradley that, he was my manager at the time so he was making money anytime I performed well he didn’t want to lose his gravy train and threw me down the stairs of the hotel we were staying. I ended up with three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a concussion. My one and only chance to have a baby was taken from me that night.”

“I'm sure you’ll have another chance at having a child one day Y/N.”

“No, I won’t I saw a specialist and the damage was too severe, carrying a baby to term would be impossible for me.”

“You could always adopt.” Misha suggested

“Yeah I could, but who’d want their baby adopted by the Ice Bitch.” you said softly. “So many people believe the stories written about me I doubt anyone in their right mind would want me to be their child’s mother.”

Both of you sat there quietly for a few minutes just watching the stars come out, Misha attempted to put his arm around you a few times but changed his mind. “You can put your arm around me Misha I don’t bite well not in public.”

He chuckled and put his arm around you, you leaned against him. It was obvious that you made him nervous you didn’t know why but you wanted to put him at ease so if the two of you were going to be spending time together you were going have to be bold in developing this friendship.

When you went back you just sat down to finish eating your salad. “So, Y/N why don’t you tell Jensen and Misha some of the worst pick up lines that have been used on you, Jared said with a smile. This was how the two of you were you could fight than act like nothing happened, “Why so they can piss themselves laughing?”

Jensen was curious if you’ve heard than Misha’s earlier pickup line so he was all for it.”Yeah tell us some.”

“Fine, What time do you have to be back in the pumpkin?, How do you feel about shaving backs?, I just bought some Viagra you want to pork?. Were you born with a beard?, You have cute ears, they look like little monkey ears?, Can I take a picture of your feet?, Are you an earthquake? because you rate a 10.0 on my dicktor scale. And they thought those would really work.” “My absolute favorite though was one I didn’t even get the meaning of until a week later.”

“Now you’ll have to tell us with a lead in like that Y/N,” Misha said.

“Alright I was eighteen still somewhat innocent and at a red carpet event, a gentlemen asked me “Do you like scones or buns?” I couldn’t figure out for the life of me why he wanted to know what I liked to eat so I reply, “do you mean for breakfast?” A creepy grin comes across his face” Yeah sure that works, so do you?” “well I like both it depends on my mood or what I’m hungry for at the time.” “Dang your a freak aren’t you Y/N call me sometime you’ll like the scones and buns I’ll give you, than he walks away leaving me confused and wondering what the hell just happened. A week later a story comes out about me getting freaky in bed that was when I realized he meant nothing about food.”

 

All three men were laughing,”So glad my pain amuses you three.” you said before you joined in the laughter.

 

When they got to go home to their families for a few days you were excited to find out you’d be going to Misha’s place in Washington. You were hoping by having some time away from Jared and Jensen you might be able to get closer to him, also you hoped he wouldn’t be so nervous around you.

Before the two of you got off the plane you made sure the wig and Dallas Cowboys cap you were wearing hid your face from the fans and paparazzi that you knew would be there.

Since you’d been hiding out you were careful in public to not get photographed or bring attention to yourself the last thing you wanted was for your stalker to know where you were.

On the plane over it was discussed that his friend Darius would meet you at baggage claim so the two of you wouldn’t be photographed together, this way the fans wouldn’t question who you were and try and snoop. Darius met you were Misha told him to and helped you get your luggage and than led you to Misha’s car.

You let out a sigh of relief when you got to his car. You were nervous about spending more time with Maison and West since you hadn’t seen them since the dinner, that was because Misha’s brother took them for a trip and would be dropping them off tonight at home.

During the car ride to his place you claimed he was more famous than you but he disagreed.

“You do realize your more famous than I am right Y/n. I haven’t won gold medals or world titles multiple times since I was sixteen years old unlike you.”

“I was wondering when those were going to be brought up, I swear those are brought up all the time, it’s one of my most common questions to be asked at interviews.”

“Miss Y/L/N how does it feel to have won so many medals and titles since you were sixteen?” you said in a serious voice pretending to be a reporter. “Well it’s amazing that I have been able to accomplish it so many times since this a youth driven sport and everyone believes after age twenty five we should be taken out and set out to pasture to breed so we can make more future Olympians,” you jokingly answered.

Misha was laughing at your antics it was nice to see you relaxed and joking without Jared nearby, slowly but surely you’ve been showing him and others of the supernatural family the real you.

“Oh and I can’t forget my second favorite question”

“What question is that?”

“Are you seeing anyone special?” to which I reply “No I haven’t met anyone that can put up with my schedule, which of course makes them laugh.” “Sad thing though its true anytime I’ve dated someone they couldn’t handle how much of my time is eaten up by training.” Misha reached over and patted your hand “Y/N one day the right person will understand and will stand by you and work through it”

“I’m just waiting for the day a reporter asks me about my sex life” “So Y/N you just won another medal at the Olympics tell me what do you like in the bedroom?” “Well Bob, I’m very open in the bedroom and willing to try out things I haven’t before.” Misha spat out the water he’d been drinking at your answer which made you laugh.

“You’d really say that on air?”

“Why not it’s true, I’m tired of putting on a front at all times and avoiding questions that I have in the past..”

“I think we might be having a bad affect on you” he joked. “Nah, its you that has a bad effect on me,” you sassed casuing Misha to do a mock gasp.

You had been in Misha’s home for a few hours, he was in his office working on something. You heard the doorbell ring you started to head out to ask if you should answer it, when you heard Misha at the door and closing it. AS you headed back into your room.

“Y/N, could you please come to the kitchen?” Misha called out to you.

“Sure, I’ll be right there.”

As you came into the kitchen you saw a box sitting on the counter and Misha standing next to it, Fear gripped your heart thinking it was from your stalker. “I asked Gen to overnight it for you” Misha quickly said when he saw the color drain from your face.

“What is it?” you asked now curious. He just chuckled “Well it’s a surprise so if you want to know you better open it.”

You approached the box a tiny bit of trepidation still filling you until you saw Gen’s handwriting on the box. You tore into the box and pulled out some of your practice outfits that you wore for skating, than you pulled out two sets of over the boots tights, followed by two sets of under the boots tights, lastly you pulled out a pair of skates.

You looked at Misha “How?” “It seems you left theses at their home when you stayed there a while back so I asked her to send it here and arranged you some private time in a local rink tonight after dinner. I wanted to give you something to welcome you here”

You threw yourself into his arms he caught you without falling over and wrapped his arms around your waist “Thank you so much, this is the best gift you could ever give me Misha.”

“Daddy we’re home” Maison called out. He quickly stepped away from you. “In the kitchen Maison and West” he called out to her.

Looking towards Misha as Maison and West ran to him both of them talking fast to tell him everything they did since they last saw him. He picked up at the same time and spun them around causing a round of giggles the sound made you smile.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked over to the doorway to see who you assumed to be his brother and sister in law. You could see the questions in their eyes before you could say anything, you heard the unmistakable squeal of Maison.

“Y/N you’re really here Daddy said you are going to stay with us when your not at Uncle Jared’s or Uncle Jensen’s homes.”

“Yeah I am. Is that okay with the two of you?” you asked as you looked at both kids. “Yes it’s okay with me, will you play with me?” said Maison. “Of course I’d love to play with you.” you smiled at the little girls excitement. West watched you “Its okay with me too.” causing you to sigh in relief,

Misha was over talking to his brother and sister in law while you talked to the kids. Mason's eyes wind at seeing the skates on the counter and reached for them and pulled the cover off one of the blades, you quickly intercept her though “Maison those blades can be very sharp so you can’t touch them,” you said sharply when you saw the tears in her eyes you softened your tone “I don’t want you to get hurt alright.”

This caused all the adults to look at you his sister in law glared at you, figuring you did wrong by scolding her you put the cover on the blade and took the skates with you as you left the room, you ran up the stairs to the guest room you were staying in. Shutting the door and leaned against wishing you were at Jared’s at least there you knew you wouldn’t receive the dirty look from Gen as you had gotten from his sister in law.

Sitting in the corner behind the door you started to cry, you had seen fear in Maison’s eyes, the same fear you knew your eyes would reflect when your parents screamed at you. After all theses years you were turning into the people you hated the most. Standing up you went to unlock the door so you could go apologize to Masion, you took a steadying breath and wiped your eyes.

As you opened the door Misha was standing there with his knuckles raised about to knock, seeing his fist you flinched back thinking he was going to hit you. When he saw you flinch he quickly put his hand down. Before he could say anything you rushed to explain yourself, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at her it’s just if you don’t know how to properly grasp them you can get a deep cut, believe me I know from experience.”

“Y/n, you did nothing wrong, actually you were correct in stopping her I know you didn’t mean to scare her, it was a natural reaction to protect.”

“Does Maison hate me or fear me? I’ll apologize to her”

“No she doesn’t, and no you will not.”

He wiped the remaining tear tracks from your face. n.

He steeped away from you so you could go both go down and be with his family.

As you stepped off the bottom stair Maison came over to you, bending down to her level you wiped a stray tear away. “I’m sorry Y/n, I had no right to touch your things without permission.” “I forgive you Maison, I understand they’re tempting. Can I show you something?” she nodded you opened your right hand and turned your palm up to show her a three inch scar. “This is how I know that they can be sharp, I did this when I first started skating.”

Maison’s eyes widened “Did it hurt?””Yeah and I don’t want you to get hurt like this.” West walked over to see your scar “Cool, how many stitches did that take?” he asked. “Twenty I think, and your uncle Jared said it was cool too.”

Maison and West wanted to show you their rooms so you went with them. While Misha talked to his family.

After answering his families questions about you and why you were there he walked them out to the car. When he came back in to see what the three of you were doing, as he got close to the alcove Vicki had set up as a play area for the kids he could hear all of you laughing.

You were playing a candy land with the kids. “So this is where the party is, may I join you three?” he asked.

You leaned over and whispered to West and Maison finally all three of you looked up at him, “Sure Daddy.” Masion told him. As he went to sit down the kids tackled him and started to tickle him. You were recording this with your phone because you wanted to remember this.

Later that afternoon you and Misha watched the kids running around outside, you were wrapped up in your thoughts, Misha was observing you so many emotions were flitting across your face and in your eyes he needed to know what you were thinking about.

“Y/N, penny for your thoughts?” “I’m just thinking that this is what childhood is supposed to be, fun, playing in the dirt, laughter riming through the air. Not what I had used into being the best, perfect scores, not fitting in with the other kids because I had to train non stop practically, West, Masion, Tom, Shep, Odette, and I’m sure JJ just get to have fun and not worry about the things I did. They’re all lucky yo have the parents that they do, Sometimes I wonder how my life would’ve turned out if my parents didn’t use me for fame and money.”

“No child deserves to be treated like that Y/N.” he said softly

“Okay enough of my melodrama lets go play with your kids.” you stood up and pulled him up after that ran off to join in the game of kickball with Misha following behind you.

Finally it was time to take you to the rink, you were excited you’ve never gone this long without getting on the ice.

You helped Misha get the kids dressed for the rink, and made him put on a jacket because you knew how cold it actually would be even for them sitting in the audience. A security guard let all of you in and locked the door behind Misha since he was the last one to enter.

You were holding West’s hand while Misha held Masion. They went to sit down as you went into the locker room area to change. Misha had made sure that nobody was in there before he sat down with the kids.

As you came out you sat down on the bench just outside the rink to sit down and lace up your skates and remove the blade covers. You looked over at your new friends and waved at them, than looked at the ice and let out a happy squeal it was untouched ice not a mark on it your favorite, in your opinion there was nothing better than the sound of your blades cutting across untouched ice.

Misha didn’t know why you let out a squeal but it was evident it was a sound of joy by the look on your face which made him smile, something so small could make you so happy.

Gen had warned him that watching you skate was a thing of beauty but he was unprepared for how true that sentiment was until you started to glide across the ice completely unaware that they were there. Seamlessly you preformed gravity defying jumps, spins so fast that it would make a normal person dizzy, turn corners sharply and fast, it was breathtaking.

Every time you did any type of trick you could hear West and Maison cheering for you, after skating until you were breathing hard you skated over to where they were sitting in the first row. “Misha would it be okay if I bring them out on the ice with me? I promise they’ll be safe.”

Misha looked at his children who both had their hands clasped in front of them asking him to say yes, “All right it’s okay with me.”

You took West out first and helped him stand on your boots and held both his hands and just did simple moves nothing dangerous, mainly circling around the rink forwards, backwards, and sideways you even executed a small spin, than you switched Masion and did the same with her. It made you feel good to show these sweet kids who were quickly earning a place in your heart something you loved.

On the way home the kids were talking excitedly Misha watched as you explained the some of the tricks you performed you were just as excited as them he found it endearing.

 

You were looking at the photos on the wall and through the living room, you could see the love between Misha and Vicki, it made you sad to know he lost someone that he was so obviously deeply in love with and probably still was. Feeling guilt burn in your belly for thinking you might have a chance with him you turned away from the photos to look out at the view.

“Y/N” He called out to you with no response.

Misha walked as to see you staring out the window your spine was ridged. He walked up up behind you and put his hands on your shoulders causing you to spin around quickly with fear in your eyes.

“Whoa I didn't mean to scare you, I called out to you but you didn’t hear me, whats so interesting out there?”

“Sorry it was just looking up at the moon and zoned out its a habit from childhood. As a kid I would watch the moon and wonder..never mind I don’t want to talk about my past, maybe one day but not tonight.”

“I want to thank you again for letting me stay here and helping me. I’ll find a way to pay everyone back somehow.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking us or worry about paying us back. Actually you’ve done quite a bit for me already you made my kids laugh today like they haven’t laughed since their mom died, So I owe you a thank you for that.”

“I like kids they don’t use people to get something for their self it’s adults that I’m not comfortable around.”

“yeah kids can be great they bring an innocence that we loose as we get older, of course I think mine are more per disposed to become serial killers,” he joked.

“I don’t think so do they have moments of bad behavior sure but all kids do, if anyone would be it would be me. The things my parents did to me probably should’ve if I didn’t have the Padalecki family in my life growing up I might have.”

This comment made him wonder if you had more secrets about your childhood that not even Jared knew but he wasn’t going to push you into a conversation you mostly likely would shut down since earlier you sated you didn’t want to talk about your past.

“God, I wish I didn’t promise Jared I would let the real me come out I’m so not comfortable exposing so much of myself to one person but I feel so at ease around you which has never happened..I’m going to shut up now.”

“I’m honored you feel you can keep your guard down Y/N, if you ever want to talk about what you had to deal with I’ll listen. Now for a change of subject would you like to watch a movie?”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

Misha let you pick the movie and you chose y/fave movie.

As the movie played you inadvertently leaned against him and fell asleep with your head resting on his shoulder like at the dinner at the restaurant, Misha just slipped his arm around you so you’d be more comfortable and turned on the news. He rested his cheek against the top of your head and fell asleep.  
That was how the kids found you both the next morning on the couch. You could hear soft giggles from somewhere in the room as you opened your eyes you saw faces watching you with big smiles one their faces.

“Daddy and you are silly why are you sleeping on the couch?” asked West.

That question made you jolt upright and look at Misha sleeping next you, trying to figure out how that happened.

“We fell asleep watching a movie I think.”

Maison bounced on her dad’s lap and pulled one of his open causing him to groan. “Time to wake up Daddy, You and Y/N slept together does that mean your going to marry her and she’ll be our new mommy?”

Upon hearing that Misha was wide awake and looking at his daughter in shock.

 

**Meanwhile in Austin Texas**

**The Ackles and Padalecki families were being watched from an empty house that was for rent. “Damn we thought for sure she’d be with one of them. Somehow we’ll have to figure out who is guarding her and when.**

**With you in a different state they couldn’t monitor how you were doing. Yes they weren’t going to push any buttons but they still wanted to know if you were happy, which was the last thing they wanted. The unknown person punched a hole in the drywall sending waves of pain up through their arm.**

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Misha was trying to figure out an answer to his daughters question, he didn’t want to hurt her.  
You wanted to step up and help but didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. So you turned to Misha “Want me to answer this one?”

“I got this, but thank you for the offer.”

“Would you like me to make breakfast while you talk to them, I eat organic as you know and I know lots of healthy breakfasts.” You felt it was the least you could do since it was your fault for him being in this predicament.

“Sure Y/N that would be great thank you.”

You hopped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, Misha had shown you were everything was the day you got here and told you that you were welcome to use anything you wanted. Before you got stated you knew you better to make sure there was no allergies to any food. 

“Sorry I don’t mean to interrupt but nobody is allergic to any foods are they?”

“No no allergies Y/N.” He smiled as you practically skipped into the kitchen he couldn’t understand how you had so much energy at six in the morning.

He turned back to Maison, pulled her into his lap and had West sit next to him. “Masion just because we fell asleep on the couch together doesn’t mean we’re going to get married. You have to be in love to get married. I know you both miss your mom and wish she was still with us so do I. I don’t know if I’ll ever get married again. If I do though I’ll want both of you to love the person and they’ll have to love all of us. For now Y/N we are just getting to know each other and are becoming friends if that ever changes I’ll let both of you know. “

Maison sighed, “Okay daddy.” “Sure Dad,” said West.

Misha sent them up to wash their faces and hands so they could start getting ready for the day. He came into the kitchen to see if you needed any help.

“Sorry Y/N for being put on the spot like that. Do you need any help?”

“I was surprised but it didn’t upset me, to be honest I’m honored that she’d would even consider me good enough to be a step mom. As for help nope I got it all under control.” Misha was shocked by the first part of your answer.

He went to check on the kids while you finished up in the kitchen. When they all came down a few minutes later you had the table set. “I made whole wheat, oatmeal, banana pancakes with a mixed berry compote, strawberry mango smoothies, and I found some bacon so I fried that up as well. I also found the syrup so I took that down if any of you would prefer that over the compote”

“Thanks, it all looks delicious.” Misha said.

“i hope I don't make too much I’m used to just cooking for myself.”

“We’ll freeze anything that is left over so don’t worry.” Misha said as he helped Maison get into her chair.

As all of you ate the breakfast, you observed this family it was so different from the house you grew up in where there was no talking just the sound of utensils on plates and more than half the time your parents and you ate at different times and in different rooms. 

So caught up in your thoughts you didn't even notice that they were done eating until you felt sticky hands on your neck when Maison hugged you “Thank you for the breakfast Y/N it was yummy.” she than gave you a sticky kiss on your cheek.

“You’re welcome Maison, I’m glad you liked it,” s you hugged her and gave her multiple loud kisses on her cheeks causing her to giggle.

West came over after his sister ran off to clean her hands and face, “I'm glad your here Y/N, I hope you can come over to our place in Vancouver also.” “I’m happy to be here West and if it’s okay with your Dad I’ll come over and hang out with you.”

Misha watched the sweet scenes of you with his kids they were quickly bonding with you he didn’t know how they would take it if something happened to you or when you went back to training. He didn’t want them to get their hearts broken by either not seeing you ever again or you just getting focused on your career after all this was over.

You stood help to help clean up the breakfast dishes, there was just the plates because after you had been done using something you cleaned it while you were making breakfast.

“Sit back down Y/N, you made breakfast for all of us I can wash the dishes.”

You sat down to notice that you had eaten everything on your plate and that there was no leftovers.

“So I noticed you zoned out again, everything alright?” Misha asked as he cleared the table.

“I was just thinking this is how a real family interacts, they talk about what they’re going to do that day or what had happened. I was allowed to witness it twice a month when I would go to Jared’s house when we were growing up, in my house it was silence just the sound of utensils scraping against the plates and that's if we were all in the same room more likely the case for us was eating at different times and in different rooms, we didn’t even eat the same thing more than half the time.”

“Well I’m going to go get dressed,” you said as you hugged Misha from the side ignoring the electricity you felt every time you touched him as best as you could and darted up the stairs. 

Misha could see why Jared hated your parents, you kept it pretty well hidden about some of the things they did to you but little by little you were revealing more of yourself and not keeping up the publicity persona. But he shake the feeling you were still keeping some secrets from them and not just about your childhood.

After you showered and dressed you came downstairs with a sketchbook and pencils. You wanted to design some possible costumes to wear. You also had some ideas for play costumes ideas for all the kids. Misha found you laying on your stomach on the living room floor, he was taking the kids out and wanted to see if you wanted to come.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked up seeing Misha you gave him a bright smile. “Just the man I wanted to see I want to ask you a question.” Misha lifted up an eyebrow waiting for you question. “I was thinking of making some outfits for Maison for when she plays dress up, if she does that, so would it be okay? I’ll even make some for West if he’d like.”

Misha smiled, “Go ahead Maison would love them, I’m sure West would like some too.” You jumped to your feet and hugged Misha “Thank you, I’ve made things for Tom and Shep in the past and now Odette. I wonder if I could make some for Jensen’s kids.”

We’re going to the farmers market would you like to come with us? You can stay here if you’d prefer you’ll be safe but the kids wanted to invite you.” The invitation warmed your heart “I’d love to come along, I’ll just run up and get my purse and a hat.” Gathering your supplies you ran up the stairs.

You were enjoying the farmer’s market, you bought ingredients for a homemade beauty mask to make later, and a bracelets for Maison, JJ, Odette, Gen, Arrow, and Danneel. Misha was close by but giving you some space so you wouldn’t feel smothered. You watched as a woman approached him and started talking to him it was evident by his body language he wasn’t comfortable you made a snap decision to go over and rescue him if needed.

As you got within hearing range you could hear the tired pickup lines she was using hoping to entice him. He was being polite to her even telling her he was here with his family but she didn’t get the hint so you decided you needed to step in.

Walking up behind them you wrapped your arms around his waist causing him to jump you leaned in making it look like you were kissing him and whispered “It’s me play along.” feeling him relax you took that as his agreement.

You stepped from behind him, “Hey baby, I’ve been looking for you, are the kids behaving?” You slipped your hands behind his neck and kissed him on the lips. “Hey hon I missed you, the kids are right over there in the bouncy castle” he replied playing along with you putting his arms around your waist and holding against him.

“Hi, I’m Y/F/N, thanks for keeping my handsome man out of trouble, sometimes I swear he can be bad as the kids.”

“Uh yeah no problem.. I gotta go.” the woman said before she rushed off. You waved bye at her retreating form.

Misha removed his hands from your waist,”Thank you, she just wasn’t getting the hint.”

“No problem, Its nice to be the rescuer, you were a don in distress so I thought for once the princess would do the rescuing.”

“A Don in distress,” Misha laughed.  
“I didn’t think you’d want me to call you a damsel.”No. no, no don is fine could we just keep that term between us though? You know Jared and Jensen would have a field day with this if they heard about it.”

“I promise they won’t hear it from me.” 

After the kids were worn out and everyone was back in the car and heading towards home. “Misha, could I ask you favor, see I go running everyday and since I showed up in Vancouver Jared won’t let me go running unless its on a treadmill, and I heard you go running so can I go with you?”

Misha glanced over at you, “Alright, but we stay close together, Jared warned me you’re competitive when it comes to running.” “Deal, Thank you.” You leaned across and hugged him. 

Misha knew Jared wouldn’t be to happy about the deal he made with you but such little simple things made you happy and he wanted you happy, not worrying about the stalker, he also knew Jared wouldn’t agree with him giving you some alone time but he disagreed with having you under lock and key like Jared would want, you deserved to have a few moments to breath without one of them or a bodyguard breathing down your neck.

He was thinking about the kiss, wishing you had given him a chance to kiss back but it had been spurn of the moment plus you were just trying to help him out. If he got a second chance he decided he wouldn’t let you pull away from him so quickly without him having a chance to kiss you. He realized that this electricity he felt whenever he looked at you couldn’t be ignored anymore and if he struck out at least he tried.

In Austin Texas earlier in the day,

A stranger hung up the phone, and smiled “Glad I have connections in Washington, she’ll get a little wake up call, that is is far from over, can’t let her get to comfortable.” laughter filled the room from multiple sources. 

 

Back in Washington 

Misha had taken the kids over to a neighbor house to play so the two of you could go for your run. “How many miles do you usually run Y/N?” “Ten miles everyday.” you said proudly. “Alright, lets go.”

You ran next to Misha your muscles were itching to go up ahead of him just to tease him, usually people couldn’t keep up with you so it surprised you that he matched you stride for stride.

“Please can we race? Just for a bit? I promise I’ll make it worthwhile” you pleaded.

Misha chuckled,”You promised me that we’d stay together, plead one more time and we’ll go back.” You pouted “Fine, you’re no fun.” “You’re incorrigible, you know that right?” Misha teased you.

Sensing that you were being watched you looked around to see a dark four door car, the windows were darkly tinted alarm bells went off in your head, before you could say anything it sped up towards the two of you. Reacting on instinct you pushed Misha out of the way as the car hit you on your side. As you skid down the slope by the side of the road you heard Misha cursing as he pulled out his phone to call the cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading my story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I didn't want to post the chapter until I was happy with it. This one is a long chapter to make up for the wait.

Misha was shocked when he felt you shove him, he thought you did it so you could run ahead of him to initiate a race. As he turned to scold you he saw the car hit you and you go airborne than slide down the slope as the car sped off. He memorized the plate number. As he called the police he was making his way down the slope hoping that you were alive.

He found you ten feet down, your eyes were closed, his EMT training kicked in he quickly felt for a pulse and found it. “Y/N” You stirred as you opened your eyes “Did I stick the landing?”you asked. “I think its more the landing stuck you.” You checked to see if you could move testing each limb thankfully you could. As you moved to sit up Misha stopped you, “You can have a concussion or worse so you need to stay still. “What hurts Y/N?” “My head, back, back of my arms, and my hip.”

“Please Y/n, lay back down until the ambulance comes”, he said firmly “You know demanding you is kind of hot.” He was checking you over for any major injuries as he did this he was asking you questions to check for memory loss. As he checked the back of your head gently he felt blood.

Immediately tore part of his shirt off to make a compress, he looked at the back of your head to see a four inch gash and pressed the material against it. “You sucked in your breath at the pain. “Sorry I just want to get the bleeding under control.” He tore another longer strip off his shirt and tied it around to hold the compress in place.

“Are you okay Misha the car didn’t get you did it?” you had been worried you didn’t push him hard enough or that the driver would go after him too. “I’m fine, but why did you do that? I’m supposed to be protecting you remember?”

“It was just instinct, I know that many wouldn’t believe this about me but I’d rather die saving someones life over saving my own hide.” “That's because your a good person no matter how the media may portray you.”

 

It felt like forever to Misha before he heard the sirens, he knew had to keep you talking “So do you think Jared will be mad at your little stunt Y/N?” “Stunt, I’ll have you know people pay good money to watch me fly. I mean I can defy gravity.” “You didn’t answer my question though, will Jared be mad?” “Ugh yes, he’ll probably tear me a new one or do something to embarrass me once I’m healed and get the okay from the doctor.” It was when the ambulance and police arrived that it fully sunk in what had happened to you and you started to shake.

Misha was giving the police his account of what happened while you were being checked out by the paramedics they wanted to take you into the hospital but you refused at least not without Misha going with you. One of the paramedics walked over to where Misha was talking to the officer, “I’m sorry to interrupt but we’d like to take Miss Y/L/N in so a doctor can check her out but she’s refusing to go without you I tried to tell her you would meet her there but she’s won’t listen to me.” Misha looked over at you he could see the stubborn tilt to your head as you refused to listen to what would be best.

“Officer could I get in contact with you later and finish this, that woman won’t listen to reason she’s bull-headed.” “Of course Mr. Collins, go take care of your girlfriend.” Misha smiled didn’t even bother to correct the officer, “Thank you” he took the officers card and walked over to you. “What is this I hear about you not wanting to go get checked over?” “Well I don’t think its that bad, I know my body better than them. And I say I’m fine a little bruised but overall fine and dandy.” “What if I come along than will you behave and go?” Seeing that you weren’t going to win this battle you conceded.

When you arrived at the hospital Misha went to make a call outside after asking a nurse to stay with you until he got back. He called the neighbors that West and Maison were at playing asking if they could stay the night explain that you feel and got hurt and he brought you to the emergency room he didn’t want to give out any details for safety of the investigation, they agreed. He than made a call he dreaded to Jared to tell him what happened and promised to keep him updated.

You were getting bored waiting for him the nurse wouldn’t stop jabbering about how lucky you were to have such a handsome caring boyfriend, you were just about to smash the pack she had given you down her throat just for a moment of peace when Misha walked in. Seeing the look on your face he tried not to laugh if looks could kill the nurse would’ve been dead. He thanked her for staying with you and sat down in the chair she vacated.

Seeing the amused look on his face “What is so amusing?” he laughed “You if I didn't come in when I did you’d probably ended up arrested for assaulting that sweet nurse.” “How did you know what I was thinking of doing?” Only Jared could read you easily but he had your whole lives to learn that skill and here Misha could do it within a short amount of time.

“I don’t know why I just can.” “This discombobulates me, never in my life has this happened. Well stop it, starting right now no more reading me.” “I’ll try not to but you make it so easy,” he teased. “So was Jared mad?” you asked softly. “No, he’s just scared he said he’d be on the first flight out.” Tears filled your eyes you felt guilty for interrupting his time with his family.

Looking away from Misha, “I bet he regrets ever meeting me.” “Now why would you say that?” “Look at the mess I brought along by showing up in Vancouver. It hasn’t exactly been a bed of roses. Maybe my parents were right in the fact I should never been born all I do is screw up others lives.”

“Stop talking that nonsense right now Y/N you’ve touched many lives for the better. If you don’t believe me you should see the social media pages that your fans have made.” “What are you talking about Misha?” “I know you don’t have any social media accounts Jared mentioned it once but fans have made pages for you and according to them you’ve done a lot to help them believe in themselves.”

“How do you know this?” “UH..I..googled you once.” Before you could respond a nurse came in to clean up the wounds on your back and stitch where you needed it.You rolled over and bit the pillow because you knew this was going to hurt, Misha was about to leave but when he saw you bite down on the pillow he sat back down and took you hand in his “Squeeze if you need to.” When you did squeeze his hand he don't even react he just sat there calmly.

After that was done you were taken to get a CT scan of your head, MRI of your spine, followed by an x ray of your hip. Finally the doctor came in with the results you had a grade three concussion and a very badly bruised hip so he wanted to keep you overnight than you had to go on bed rest for a week possibly more.

After you were settled into your room, you thought Misha was going to go back to his home to sleep but to your surprise he sat in the recliner that was in the room. “You can go home Misha I’m sure nobody can get to me here.” “I’m not taking any chances plus we promised you that we’d keep you safe so I’m staying here and in the morning I’ll call us cab and we’ll go back to my place.”  
“Well how should we kill the time?”

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself, got any crazy stories?” “Nothing like the ones you share at cons.” you replied with a smile. “So you watch our cons?” “Yeah, I wanted to know a bit about Jared’s other family.”

“So you want a story about me? I’m boring compared to y’all.” Misha laughed “Maybe to you your boring but let me be the judge of that, I do want, I mean all of us want to get to know you, so give up a story.”

“Alright did Jared ever tell you how we came into each others lives? Fair warning its not funny more cutesy.” “No he’s never said, all he’s ever said is that you grew up together.”

“Okay so our mothers were best friends in high school, but lost touch when they went to different colleges. One day they were reunited of all places at the obstetricians office and of course they were both pregnant well they reconnected and picked their friendship back up as if they were never separated. Than they went into labor on the same day Jared was born an hour before I was, our moms were put in the same room and the nurses brought us to our parents. Well we were fed, changed, burped, but we wouldn’t stop crying so Jared’s dad came up with the idea of putting us together in the bassinets so he put Jared in first than put me in next to Jared and lo and be hold as soon as we were placed next to each other we both stopped crying and just stared at one another and we fell asleep. Ever since then the joke was that we were supposed to be twins but our souls somehow got separated until that moment which is why we call each other our twin. I know boring.”

Misha smile “No its cute Y/N, and the two of you do act like twins.” “Yeah he’s my other half not in a romantic way mind you just that we are complete opposites but together we just work, you know what I mean?” “Yeah I do, it was that way with Vicki and I.” you reached over and squeezed his hand “I’m sorry for your loss, I can’t fathom how that feels to have loved someone so long and so deeply to lose them.” He patted your hand “Thank you.”

“If you ever want to talk about it I’d love to learn more about her I know some from what you said at cons, and I read her book, She was such a fascinating woman.” “I just might take you up on that sometime. Now tell me another story about you.”

“My favorite place in the world, was a field behind the park Jare and I would go to as kids, it had a big grassy hill that flattened out at the bottom and it was filled with wildflowers we would go there and either watch the starts or watch the clouds and look for shapes in them, it was the one place I always felt at peace, we would lay there for hours and just talk about anything or we would just be quiet and enjoy the peace. I miss that field I haven’t been back there since I left home after graduating high school.” “Why not? You visit Jared” “Jared told me its gone now it’s apartment buildings.”

“May I ask you a question Misha?” “Of course you can. Whats your question or was that it? He teased. “Ha ha, no that wasn’t my question. Why did you agree to help me? I mean I’m a nobody to you just Jared’s pain in the butt twin. I just don’t understand it”

“That is easy, you're important to Jared and he considers you his family so by default that makes you part of our crazy family. I know all the supernatural family feels the same way, you’ll see it at the next con since you’ll be joining us. Now its your turn to reveal something.”

“Lets see… It’s not a story but a fact. Last night when we fell asleep on the couch together it was the first time in a long time I didn’t have any nightmares. I don’t know what it is about you but when I’m around you a feel a sense of peace I’ve never felt before, I try to keep my guard up at least a bit but I just can’t do it around you.”

Misha was blown away by what you just revealed to him,”Wow I don’t know what to say to that.”

A nurse came in than to give you a dose of pain medicine through your IV. “I’m sorry but what did you just give me?” “Something for the pain in your back, it should take affect in a few minutes.” than the nurse walked out. Within minutes you felt the affects of the medicine.

“Misha I have a confession, I find you drop dead gorgeous and sexy. I also have a major crush on you.” Misha blushed “Is that so?” “You grinned “God your sexy when you blush. It should be illegal for someone to be as hot as you.” “I’m flattered, Y/N you’re gorgeous as well.”

The next morning you woke up to see Misha in the chair across from you, for a moment you forgot where you were. As the nurse came in you put your finger to your lips and pointed at Misha sleeping. He nodded and came close to you “How are you feeling Miss L/N?” he asked softly. “I feel as though I got too up close and personal with a mountain.” Misha chuckled from beside you, you glanced over “Sorry did I wake you?” “No, I was awake just had my eyes closed for a moment, but it’s nice to see you still have that charming wit.”

The doctor came in a while later and decided you could be discharged but you had strict orders to rest and follow up in three days. Before you were discharged the nurse gave you a dose of pain meds so the drive back to Misha’s house wouldn’t bother you and handed Misha the discharge instructions and prescriptions for antibiotics and pain. He went down and filled the prescriptions at the hospital pharmacy.

 

When he came back you were staring at your hands in wonder as you moved them back and forth in front of your eyes. “Y/N is everything okay?” “Wow hands are trippy,” followed by you giggling. When you both got to his house Jared, Gen, Jensen, Danneel and all the kids were waiting for the two of you. Upon seeing Gen you ran to her “Gen, gen guess what?” “What sweets?” “Did I ever tell you how Jared learned to french kiss?” “No, I don’t think you have.” Jared broke into your conversation “Y/N that is a secret between us.” this just caused you to laugh again “But its so funny Jared I must tell the story.” Jared covered your mouth his his hand.

“Misha what is wrong with her?” “She was given pain medicine.” Jared put his head down you never took prescription pain medication before so it hit you hard, “Well that explains her behavior shes never taken anything stronger than an Advil”. During the conversation between Jared and Misha you kept trying to move away from Jared so you could talk but he had blocked you against his side so you did the only thing you could, you licked his hand. “Disgusting Y/N.”

You quickly danced away from him “He taught himself to french kiss using a pickle.” This caused the group to laugh. Jensen looked at Jared, “Really Dude?” Jared just glared at you. “You must be Danneel, your so pretty, Jensen you’re so lucky you get to share your bed with someone so hot.”

Jared was floored by how loose lipped the meds made you. “Y/N mind your manners.” Jensen found this side of you amusing “No please Y/N don’t listen to him tell us more.” You tapped Jensen on the nose “I like you, you’re fun”

Misha unlocked the door so everyone could go in. After he got you settled on the couch with a blanket and pillows he called about picking up Maison and West the neighbor offered to bring them home so he could stay with you.

Gen was sitting on the floor in front of you, you leaned down to whisper in her ear “Gen I think Misha is fucking hot and I want to have sex with him, and date him, and marry him.” causing her to choke on her water. Gen was trying not to laugh. When West and Maison came home the older kids went to watch a movie in the playroom.

Jared wanted to see how bad your back was, “Y/N can I see your back?” Not even caring that others were in the room you removed the shirt that the nurse found for you to wear home and stood up and turned away from him. Jared gently moved the bandage off a bit so everyone could see the damage. You were covered from neck to tailbone in red angry scratches, the middle of your back had the worst it was deep enough to have needed stitches, even the back of your arms had some scratches, and of course you had stitches in your scalp. All the adults but Misha gasped at the wounds. Jared gently put the bandage back than handed you back the shirt.

As everyone talked to Misha about the accident and what the cops were doing you making faces at the babies causing them to laugh which in turn caused you to laugh.

Misha was watching you entertain the babies, the medicine obviously made you out of it, on the drive back you kept telling him corny jokes than laughing at them before you finished them. He highly doubted you’d remember confessing to him you you felt about him, which he was a bit disappointed and confused about.

It was later in the day you had been sleeping on and off. You woke up as everyone was in the kitchen making lunch. Your back felt like it was on fire looking at the time you realized it was time for medicine. As you were slowly trying to get up Misha walked out to wake you so you could eat.

He quickly came over to you and helped you stand up “Please call for help next time.”

When the two of you came into the kitchen Jared was watching the two of you he had finally noticed something was going on between the two of you. Usually you’d sit next to him but lately it seemed the two of you always ended up sitting next to each other. He hoped that something was developing between the two of you naturally, unbeknownst to either of you he had been wanting to set the two of you up on a blind date for a while but maybe he wouldn’t have to interfere if the looks the two of shared were any indication.

After everyone was fed Jared had a surprise for you, everyone including the children were in the living room and Jared pulled out a DVD. “Who wants to see Y/N when she was younger?” he asked “Oh no Jared you didn’t bring a home movie of me?” To your surprise all hands shot up in the air except yours of course. “Ugh, please no” you whined. Jared just gave you his puppy dog eyes, “That doesn’t work on me Jared I’m immune to those.” Unfortunately for you Tom and Shep joined their dad and you weren’t immune to them which Jared knew so he played dirty. “Fine y’all can watch it.”

The kids clapped and cheered as Jared put the DVD in. As everybody ahhhed younger you, you pulled the blanket over your face you didn’t care to see this. Misha got up from where he was sitting and pulled you up into sitting position beside him and gently put an arm around your shoulders and made you lean against him.

First part of the video showed you at eight sitting by yourself while other children played at a birthday party.

Danneel asked,”Why weren’t you playing?” “Well my parents were super controlling so if it didn’t involve dancing or skating I wasn’t allowed to participate and if I did I would be punished and they’re punishments weren’t the typical punishments.” Jared squeezed your hand “I remember one time I came over during a punishment and it was horrible they were saying ugly things to you.” “Yeah, that was one form of punishment which is why being bullied didn’t bother me.” Shep came over and hugged you “I’m sorry Auntie Y/N, I love you and I’ll never say anything bad about you.” You leaned down and kissed him and hugged him back “I know Shep your one of the few I trust.”

 

Jared paused it “Okay now its going to show Aunt Y/N getting annoyed, she’s going to be trying on costumes for her first time at the Olympics.” Oh god no please not those costumes I still shudder at the thought of them.”

 _Sixteen_ year _old you came on the screen. “So today I get to try on the costumes that were designed for me for the_ Olympics _” you said to the video camera. “Come on Y/N._ Lets _see the first one.” Jared yelled from behind the camera._

 _“_ No _I’m not coming out. I look ridiculous.”_

_“Please it can’t be that bad, how many times do I have to tell you for a girl your pretty.”_

_“It has nothing to do with being pretty. I’ll be laughed off the ice.”_

_“Just come out and stop the dramatics.”_

_“Fine but if you laugh I’m punching you in your nuts.”_

_You stepped out from behind the curtained room you were in, the costume was various shades of bright pink with touches of red and the bottom half was covered in pink feathers. “I’m a flipping flamingo complete with a tail, you turned around to show the camera the back which did have a tail. Jared was trying not to laugh. You turned to look in the mirror “It makes my butt look big.” At that Jared lost it and burst out laughing. As you went by him he grabbed your ass. “Damn it Jared stop grabbing my ass well in this case my tail feathers. There's a phrase I never thought I’d say”_

_You went back into the room to change. “Oh god this one is worse” “That's impossible Y/N” “get ready to eat your words Padalecki.” This time you came out a bright orange almost cone shaped outfit, “Now I’m safety cone.” As you walked closer to Jared he stood up and grabbed at your chest. “Seriously man what is up with you and groping your friends.” “Sorry just trying to figure out how it was possible to hide them.” “Perv it’s possible, grope me one more time and those fingers will be broken”_

_The last one was silver and tons of sequins, “I’m a disco ball, just string me up to the ceiling and spin me.” Jared laughed “Hey you still have time to find something and when you do it’ll be spectacular” Jared comforted you after you were back in your regular clothes as the two of you walked out of the store Jared hollered out in pain. you bent down to look into the camera since he was now on the ground “I told you if you laughed at me I was going to hit you in the nuts.”_

Jared paused the DVD “That was the last time I ever laughed at any of your costumes.”  
“God those things were atrocious.” said Danneel. You leaned over and high fived her. You turned to Misha “See it’s not just you he gropes, he groped me many times in my life.” “Yeah Misha I grope everyone” Jared teased.

 _The screen_ than _showed you once again at sixteen years old. This time you were in an airport waiting for your flight to for the Olympics._

 _Jared was holding_ you _hand and you were leaning against him wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt. As the two of you were walking you let go of his hand for a moment so you could move around luggage as you moved around it you tripped and fell, quickly you got up, Jared came over to you “Are you okay?” “I’m fine, the floor looked sad so I thought I would give it a hug.” you replied with a straight face as you moved past him Jared followed you laughing._

_When you got to your gate you said goodbye to Jared and his family. When he hugged you goodbye you were crying because you were scared of not seeing him for three weeks, your mother stepped over to you and whispered in your ear which made you straighten up and wipe the tears away._

_The last part was of you coming home from the Olympics and the party the Padalecki family threw for you. The place was_ croweded _when your family pulled into the driveway. You were wearing a new dress in y/fave/color. As you walked into the restaurant cheers erupted from every corner. Looking around you saw the Padalecki family standing on the stage waiting fr you. Immediately you made your way to them as you got on the stage they surrounded you and hugged you. Jared spun you around when you got to him._

 _So many people went up and made speeches about you through out the night you didn’t even know half the people were and if you did you didn’t understand why they were there since they never acknowledged you before. Towards the end of the_ party _each Padalecki had a speech for you those meant more than anyone else, especially Jared’s._

_Jared made sure to go last, “Finally now it’s my turn Y/N. I just have a few things I want to say “Everyone here knows your my twin sister, my best friend, my best girl, but there is something they and even you don’t know because I’ve never told you this, not only are you all those things you are also my hero. You pushed yourself to achieve a dream that so many told you to give up or that you wouldn’t make it, yet here you are breaking records and your only sixteen years old. Most sixteen years old are worried about dances, getting our licenses, dating, but you didn’t care about any of that all you cared about was pushing yourself to succeeded and you did it all the long hours you put into your passion helped you, with the whole world watching and so many didn’t think you’d win but you proved them wrong. I’m so proud of you and I love you and in four years I know you’ll do it again. You are now an inspiration to all.” As he finished his speech and was hugging you You’re the inspiration started playing and he bowed to you and held out his hand smiling through your tears you curtsied and took his hand than the two of you danced around the stage._

When the screen went black you looked at Jared “Still feel that way?” He kissed the top of your hand “Always.”

“Finally its over.” you said. “Aunt Y/N why don’t you like to see home movies of yourself?” asked Tom. “I just don’t like to watch myself on television I watch for mistakes I did and where I should’ve done better, so a rather not. Now watching home movies of you and your siblings I love to watch” as you grabbed and tickled him.

As the day went on you watched movies with the kids, you rocked all the babies, sometimes you sat by Misha other times you sat with Jared. After dinner and the kids were asleep all of you were sitting around and talking. Jared was watching you you were walking around the room and picking at nothing in the air than moving your fingers to your mouth which you’d than proceed to act like you were chewing on something. “Uh Y/N what are you doing?” he asked. “I’m tasting color, don’t you see all the different colors floating around the room.” That had everyone look at you. “okay interesting, So what do the colors taste like?” asked Jensen.”

“Pink tastes like turkey tits, green tastes like ass and if you ever had your tongue in someones ass during sex you'd know what I’m talking about. purple pickle juice, blue earwax, white wet paint, red Windex, beige marshmallow soup, black is mattress, orange is cinnamon I like the orange one, and I like stripped tastes like watermelon. No the colors disappeared.” you sat down next to Misha pouting,. Gen came over and patted your knee “Sweets I think its time for you to go lay down, you need dome rest.” “Damn those pills must be strong for that to happen.” Jensen said quietly to his wife. You leaned against Misha “I don’t want to go to bed yet.” Misha just gently put an arm around you “How about this you just lay down for thirty minutes and I’ll come up and get you if you’re awake you’ll come back down?” “Fine” Jared laughed as you shuffled off to bed as you walked away you flipped him off which just made everyone laugh.

You had dozed off for an hour, when you woke back up, you grabbed your sketch book, pens, and pencils and went back downstairs. Jared, Gen, Danneel, Jensen and the babies went to a hotel they’d be back in the morning for the older kids. You were lying on the couch with a sketch pad and colored pens and pencils. You were so engrossed in what you were doing you didn’t feel Misha’s eyes and you.

He stood in the doorway watching you move your pencils across the paper. You looked up when you felt someone watching you. “Sorry I didn’t wake you did I?” “No I hadn’t gone to sleep yet. What are you doing up? I thought the pain meds would have you asleep by now.” “I slept for a bit but I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. So I thought I’d do something useful with my time. So I’m working on ideas for my costumes.”

“Mind if I sit next you?” he asked, glancing up you saw Misha standing to next feeling your face get warm at his intense gaze you quickly looked back down at the paper in from of you. “Go ahead I don’t mind.” You hoped he didn’t hear the shakiness in your voice.”

He sat down, I make my own costumes, if I’m not doing an ice show, plus I’m tinkering with an idea I told you about earlier. Would you like to see them?” you asked nervously. Usually you didn’t show your designs to anybody not even Jared.

“I’d love to see them” Misha replied with a smile.

You passed the sketch book over to him so he could glance at the pages, Surprisingly he smiled as he looked through them.

“These are very nice, you have many talents skating, singing, dancing, now design,”

“The dancing is from years of multiple types of supplemental dance classes it’s a requirement for figure skating. As for the costume designing I fell into be accident I reached the point where I was tired of paying $5,000 per costume so I decided to try and make my own and it actually looked better than what I had worn in the past. I went to New York Fashion Institute and studied in between all my training and it took longer than I anticipated but I eventually graduated with my degree.”

“Is there anything you don’t do?” he teased. “I currently don’t have a sex life unless you count my battery operated boyfriend.” When you realized what you said your face turned red, “Oh my god I can’t believe I said that out loud, stupid pills. Jared was right they are making me loosed lipped.” Misha was laughing so hard he stated to cry. When he looked at you, you had your arms across your chest and were glaring at him. “I’m sorry, it was just the look on your face when it dawned on you.” Deciding to turn the tables on him you quipped” You could’ve offered to help remedy my situation.”

That stopped his laughter immediately “Uh..What?” “Gotcha” He cleared his throat “would you like some coffee or tea” “I’d rather have something stronger but I know mixing pills and alcohol isn’t a good idea. So I’ll take any kind of herbal tea you have.”

Following him into the kitchen you sat down at the table, within minutes he brought over two cups of tea for you and him.

“I’m sorry for my joke a few moments ago. Usually my filter works but with theses pills it seems I’ve lost it.” “It’s fine you just took me by surprise.” That started you laughing, “Sorry my brain is in the gutter, I blame Jared he loves to make everything sound like an innuendo.” Misha just laughed “We all do that at cons at least backstage we do.” “Oh joy something to look forward too, my mind will be on constant sex innuendos, I just hope Jared doesn’t tease me about pickles, damn it there I go again.” “I must hear this story.”

“No, I refuse to tell it. Jared gives me a hard enough time about it, which is why I don’t eat pickles in front of anyone anymore.” Misha lifted an eyebrow at this. “Alright now you have to tell me the story otherwise I’ll ask Jared and you know how he is, at least with you telling me I won’t tell anyone so it’ll stay between me.”

“Fine, I don’t eat pickles the normal way. I suck the innards out, Misha loo which Jared pointed out to me when we were at a mutual friends house and the three of us were watching a porno when we were fifteen looked exactly like what was playing out onscreen” “You suck the inside out of a pickle? How is that possible?” “You just put it in your mouth and suck until the salty goodness comes out. I can say I haven’t had any man complain when I give them oral, I guess all the practice with the pickles helped.”

“I have to see this to believe it Y/N” “What me giving a blowjob or eating a pickle?” “The p-pi-pickle thing.”

You went over to the fridge and opened it finding a jar of medium sized pickles you opened it and took one out. Sitting back down across from him, you proceeded to bite one tiny piece of the pickle off and than suck on the pickle and within you few minutes, you were swallowing. When you finished you set the pickle skin down in front of him. Wiping the juice that dribbled down your chin you wiped a finger across than licked the juice off your finger.

Misha was just staring at you with a look of awe. “What, I know gross right?” “Oddly no,” he shifted in the chair to hide his arousal. Seeing him shift in the chair gave you the clue of what he thought. Throwing caution into the wind you stood up and walked over to him slowly, you got down on your knees and placed a hand on his knee, “Maybe someday I’ll use my talent on you, if you’d like.” you glanced down at his crotch. You slowly stood up and turned away from him as you stepped away he grabbed your hand and pulled you down into his lap.

“Y/N you need to be careful, you’re playing with fire by teasing me.” “Maybe I like to live dangerously, I do wear knives on my shoes for a living.”

 

Licking your lips nervously you thought he could hear your heart hammering in your chest. He gripped your hair in one hand and pulled you forward pressing his lips against yours. The spark you felt before was now a blaze coursing through your veins and the heat settled low in your core. You wrapped your hands around his neck and ran your fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to moan into your mouth.

 

He slid his tongue across your bottom lip asking for entrance, you opened your mouth to let him in. He lifted you onto the table behind you and stood between your legs and ran his hands through your hair. Your tongues battled for dominance which he won.

He pulled away and started to kiss the side of your neck. You let out a loud moan as he kissed and nipped the side of your neck and shoulder. As he pressed and hand against your back, you winced in pain. He quickly pulled away from you.

“No. don’t stop Misha” you whined. “We can’t do this while your injured especially not on a table.”  
“Please I’ve had sex up against a tree out in the woods while camping so I’m sure I could have sex with scratches on my back,” Misha ran his hands through his hair, “T hats just it I don't want to have sex with you if this happens I want to make love to you Y/N. Plus we don’t even know what this is between us.” He leaned against the counter across from you.

“I know I like you, and that I’m attracted to you, hell I’ve had a crush on you for years even before you started to work with Jared, I saw you in other shows and movies. Not in the creepy fan sort of way, of course a creepy fan would say that pretend I didn’t say that last bit.”

Misha laughed, “great way to break the tension, confess something.” Not seeing the humor in this, you walked over to the sliding glass door and leaned your cheek on the cool glass, here you were opening up and he was making jokes at your expense. All of a sudden a flash of light caught your eye in the backyard quickly you jumped away from the glass door and lowered the shades on it.

Misha quickly steeped over to you, seeing the panic on your face he looked outside but couldn’t see anything. When he turned back to you to ask what you saw he found you in the corner of the room shaking, your knees pulled up to your chest with your arms wrapped around them trying to make yourself as small as possible as you rocked yourself back and forth.

He sat next to you on the ground and rubbed your back holding you as close as possible to him. “Whats wrong? What did you see?” “I saw what looked like the flash of a camera.” “Alright come with me we’re going to look at the security footage on my computer, and if needed than we’ll call the cops.”

He gently helped you up and led you into his office, he sat down and turned on the computer and brought up the footage. Seeing you shaking still he gently pulled you into his lap and went through the footage, you watched with a glazed look not really seeing anything to clearly. “Sweetheart I know your scared but please focus just for a few minutes I need your help.” Misha watched as you nodded. Looking at the computer screen you went through the footage with him until you saw the flash of light “Right there.”

Misha had his arms around you and zoomed in to see what it could be from the looks it could’ve been a headlight, a flashlight, or a camera, he wasn’t to sure.

“First thing tomorrow I’ll go inspect to see if anyone was on my property.” You put your head against his shoulder, “When is this nightmare going to end? I just want it over, I’m tired of being scared and constantly being on edge. Why is this person screwing with me so much? What did I do that was so horrible?,” Gripping you hair in your hands you leaned away from him. “I know I treated people brashly but that was because I been used so many times in the past, so it was easier to turn off emotions and act cold hearted. And I’m sick and tired of crying I keep thinking I got all the tears out than they come again, you must think I’m so pathetic no wonder you don’t want me.”

Misha just held you close as sobs broke from your chest, he could tell they were from a deep well of pain that you’ve kept hidden for many years. He gently lifted your face so he could look into you eyes. “i don’t think your pathetic, I think that for many years you’ve been strong for others and yourself but hid every pain deep inside unfortunately the weight has become to strong and now your releasing it which you need to, it’s not healthy to keep everything bottled up inside, so how about this I’ll make you deal you let Jared, Jensen, and I be strong for you and you just learn to feel again and not hid your pain, lean on us, we’ll help you get through this. Do I have a deal?” “Yeah, so do we kiss to seal the deal?” you weakly joked. Misha smiled “Not this time. And for your information I do want you, first lets’ get your back healed up and maybe than if you’re up for it you’ll let me take you out on a date?” he said nervously. “I’d like that.” Misha grinned as he wiped the tears away from your face. “Let’s get you to bed Y/N.” “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? The truth is every time I close my eyes I see the car coming at you Misha and it just keeps me up.” “Alright I will but you have to take half a pain pill.” You quickly nodded your head to agree to his terms.

He helped you get comfortable in bed than laid down next to you. You put your head on his shoulder and reached over him to grab your favorite book of poetry and got ready to read it, Misha took it from you “Close your eyes and relax I’ll read some to you.” You snuggled as close as you could get without causing yourself pain and settled down listening to his voice wrap around you as you fell asleep. Noticing you were asleep Misha gently moved away from you and left the room.

When you woke up to your face and pillow being wet, you turned on the light to see why when you looked at your reflection in the mirror across from your bed you saw the tear tracks on your face. “Damn was all that just a dream” Looking at the clock you saw it was 4am which surprised you this was the normal time you’d wake up but with the pain meds you thought you’d sleep in. Normally you’d do yoga but the doctor restricted you from any exercise for at least a week plus you had to go in for a follow up in two days. You would take a shower but you had to keep the stitches dry for 48 hours.

Part of you was disappointed that it all had been a dream but an other part of you was relieved. You knew you were attracted to Misha and had a crush on him but beyond that you didn’t know how to feel about him. The situation you found yourself in was mixing up your emotions. Plus you knew he was still in love with his wife you couldn’t see him ever wanting a relationship with you.

You went downstairs to watch the sunrise, only to find Misha asleep on the couch. You walked over and rearranged the cover he was using. Misha reached out and grabbed you around the waist and pulled you down next to him. “Why are you up so early? He mumbled. “This is my normal time of waking up, I get more done before 6am than the average person. Go back to sleep Misha.” you whispered as you went to sit up but he just tightened his grip, “Stay with me.” seeing that you weren’t going to be able to get away you just relaxed against him.

Misha felt a warm body pressed in front of him he opened his eyes to see you asleep on the couch with him. He knew he should wake you up but you looked so peaceful so he just held you and enjoyed the feeling of you in his arms. As he brushed hair away from your face you opened your eyes.

“Good morning Y/N, how did we end up together like this?” “That time is all one you,” you said as you sat up and started to stretch. “See I was up early and came down to try and find something to do but I found you asleep with the blanket all askew so I fixed it and you pulled me down and held on to me.”

“Sorry I don’t even remember doing that.” “Why were you down here anyway?” Misha rubbed the back of his neck “Uh well I wanted to be close by if you called out for help.” You stopped stretching when you felt the stitches pulling tightly.

“Ugh this is going to drive me crazy, no form of exercise until I’m fully healed. Stupid stitches.” “Don’t worry we’ll find ways to entertain you, I promise.””I’m not used to just laying around and doing nothing, in my life everything is scheduled down to the minute” “So that means you’re bad patient than,” he joked as he folded up the blanket. “According to Jared I’m the worst he usually has to threaten to tie me down, of course his threats are empty because we are typically in different places so he can’t follow through on his threats.”

“Misha what happened last night I’m drawing a blank?” “You showed me you designs than we had some herbal tea but you fell asleep within a few minutes of drinking some of it so I carried you up to bed.” Well that cemented it for you the sexual parts and everything after that had been a dream a very cruel dream since it played on your developing feelings for Misha.

“I don’t have to take any pain pills do I? I had a crazy lucid dream” “I won’t force you to take the pain pills but if you need them please take them.” You were sitting down in a chair just thinking about the dream you had, it had felt so real that part of you wished it happened alright fine if you were going to be honest with yourself a huge part of you wished it had been real. I think I even had some type of breakthrough about myself, thanks to the advice you gave me well dream you.”

“So you dreamed about me?” “You didn’t have a starring role or anything you just made a cameo appearance and gave me advice so don’t get a swelled head or anything.” There was no way you were going to tell him what else happened in the dream that involved him, as you felt your face heat up you moved towards the windows so hopefully he wouldn’t see the blush on your face.

“So what advice did I give you?” “That I don’t have to keep everything inside anymore, that it’s okay for me to be weak and let others well actually dream you said let you, Jensen, and Jared be strong for me, which is something that is hard for me to do.” “Dream Misha gave good advice, so are you going to listen to it?” “Yeah but it means exposing every part of me and telling every secret I have, I’m scared how y’all will react when I reveal everything. I don’t want pity. Or to make Jared feel bad for not knowing or not being able to protect me from all the pain”

 

“You don’t have to tell us today do it when your ready,” Misha said from behind you. You turned to look at him seeing a mixture of compassion and worry in his eyes. “Whats with that look, it’s not like I had said I’m dying.”

“You use sarcasm to hide things don’t you, I noticed it’s a defense mechanism when someone gets to close.” Misha said gently. You felt anger flare up inside you “Would you rather see the Ice Queen because I can pull her out easily.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you just making an observation.” “No, I’m sorry Misha, not used to someone other than Jared seeing through my defenses even though there are things I have been able to hide from him. I’m new to opening up to someone, probably why my relationships don’t last I keep people at am arms length but somehow you got past them and it makes me uncomfortable.”

“I understand, and I don't take any offense. If it makes you feel any better I’m not used to seeing my children so taken with someone so quickly like they have with you.” “You want help making breakfast?” you asked to change the subject you were afraid if the conversation continued you’d spill every secret you had to him.

After breakfast you were bored until West came to ask you a favor. “Y/N could you help me with something?” “Sure, what do you need help with?” “I want to make cookies for a friend of mine but I’m not allowed to use the oven by myself I’d ask Dad to help but he’s busy at the moment in his wood shop.” “Let’s make sure it’s okay with your dad first and if he says yes we’ll start right away.”

West led you to Misha’s wood shop, you knocked on the door. “Come in” “Opening the door you leaned in “Is it okay if West and I make cookies for a friend of his?” “Sure go ahead and thanks for helping him.” West and you quickly went back to the kitchen. West went to see if his sister wanted to help. You were pulling out basic ingredients and waited to see what else West might want to add. He came back alone” Maison is reading and doesn’t feel like joining us.” “Okay, so I got basic ingredients out what type of cookie do you want to make chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal, another kind? Also does your friend have any allergies?””

“His favorite cake is carrot cake, and it’s his birthday tomorrow but his parents can’t get him a cake so I thought I’d make him cookies, is there a way to make carrot cake cookies?” Your eyes brightened at this, “Yes there is.”you said as you pulled out the additional ingredients you’d need as he pulled out bowls and the baking sheets.

Misha came in a thirty minutes later to the house smelling good and saw you and West sitting close together as you were putting frosting on the cookies. West and you were wrapped up in your conversation and didn’t hear him come in. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the two of you. Upon seeing the flash you looked up and smiled at him. “Hey, did you get your project done?” you asked him. Misha flushed when you caught him taking the photos, “Uh yeah I did. So it smells great in here, what did you make?”

“Homemade carrot cake cookies with cream cheese frosting” West piped up. “Want to try one? it’s Y/N recipe.” “What about giving them to your friend?” “We put those ones in a canister so I can take them over tomorrow, this is what was left over we thought they would be good for dessert tonight,” West answered. “Alright I’ll try one.” Smiling you handed him one/ He bite into it and moaned, “Wow these are delicious keep this up Y/N and we won’t let you ever leave us.” you just laughed as you walked to the sink to start the dishes. “Yeah lets lock in the basement so we can keep her with us forever dad.”

Hearing the word basement made you freeze, you feared basements. Misha was about to laugh and agree with his son until he saw your reaction, you were white as a sheet, shaking, and breathing fast. You were gripping a knife tightly in one hand. He came over to you. “Y/N we were just joking I’d never do anything like that.” Turning you for a moment you expected to see the monsters that made you afraid of basements but only saw Misha. You dropped the knife and sank to your knees and started to rock yourself. Misha sat next to you and pulled you into his arms.

“Please don’t put me in the basement I hate basements.” “We won’t we didn’t mean to scare you.” West came over and hugged you too “I’m sorry Y/N.” With both Misha and Wets comforting you, you started to calm down. You wrapped your arms around West and hugged him “No, I’m sorry West its just basements bring up memories I’d rather forget. You pulled away from him to see tears in his eye “You did nothing wrong West the people who made me fear basements did I’m sorry if I scared you.” As you went to stand up Misha pulled you into a hug which you returned. “I promise we won’t joke like that again,” he whispered into your ear.

Later that day Misha found you and Maison in your room giggling he pulled out his phone and started to record the two of you. You were painting her nails and both of you had your hair pulled back and on your faces was the facial mask you made. Maison was looking through your various nail polishes and choosing different colors. “Whats going on here ladies?”

Both of you looked over at him was a surprised look he had his phone still out and took a picture of the two of you. “We’re having a beauty day, want to join us?” you teased. “Daddy please join us, it’s fun” “Yes, we can do your hair, paint your nails, give you a facial, the works.” “I don’t think so, do I really look that bad?” Maison and you looked at each other and than him “Yes,” you said together.

Misha put a hand over his heart “Ouch, Y/N you turned my own flesh and blood against me?” he said dramatically. “It wasn’t that hard to be honest, I have glitter nail polish and that was it.” “Wow sold out for glitter” “It’s sparkly daddy.” He just scooped her up and gave her a kiss. “Having fun princess?” “Yes, Y/N is telling me secrets about girls things.” You leaned back and watched the father and dad interacting it brought a smile to your face. Misha set her down “Well I’ll let you two get back to it than. I just want one more picture though.” Maison sat on your lap and both of you smiled at him with your cheeks pressed against each others.

After he walked out you excused yourself so you could get you both drinks. “Misha I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before doing this, it’s just she saw me braiding my hair and a bowl of my facial mask and asked if she could join me and it just expanded from there.” Misha had seen the fear that flashed in your eyes when you came after him he put his hands on your shoulders, “It’s fine, I appreciate you letting her join in, she needs a woman to do theses things with and to teach her what I can’t. Thank you for making this special for her.”

You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you for letting me feel like I feel part of your family..I mean that I’m a friend or something.” “You are becoming a part of our little unit.” The air got heavy around the two of you Before you could respond “Y/N I’m thirsty are you bring our drinks?” “Yeah Maison I just stopped to talk to your dad for a moment I’ll be there in just a minute, Uh I better go get what I came for” You quickly walked away from him towards the kitchen you wondered what would've happened if Maison hadn’t broke the spell that had been weaving around the two of you.

Misha pulled out his phone and looked at the photos he took just now and earlier with West. Part of it sent a pang to his heart because it wasn’t Vicki doing this things with their children but it also made him happy to see them having fun with you, and the joy you were bringing to them. Two years ago he’d never would’ve thought about another woman doing things like this with Maison or West but now he was happy to see the look of complete joy on his children's faces at having this one on one time. He knew they she missed their mother than you came along and started to heal his children's hearts which made him wonder if you’d be able to help heal his heart.

 

**Meanwhile in Texas**

**“You had a car go** **after her? What were you thinking? She’s supposed to start feeling safe and get close to people before we attack her again” The man yelled. “I meant for the man to get hurt how was I supposed to know she’d push him out of the way.” “I thought bringing you in on this would be beneficial obviously it wasn’t.” “You’ve had multiple chances at her I just wanted this one time. I have connections where she is since she didn’t come here like you thought she would've plus look on the bright-side my connections recorded it so we can watch it and see the fear on her face.”**

**That made the man smile he did love to watch you experiencing fear.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and subscribing to it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life has been keeping me busy.

It was the next day that Jared showed up to surprise you for some one on one time. You knew something was up when he showed up and you saw the gleam in his eyes. He refused to tell you what he was up to until he got you to a park. He laid out the blanket he brought along and sat the picnic basket down.

“Alright spill Padalecki, whats going on that head of yours?” “Can’t I just want to spend some alone time with you without having an ulterior motive Y/N?” “Of course but I know that look in your eyes, you want something so spill it.” He laughed “Fine you got me what is going on between you and Misha? And don’t say nothing I saw the looks you and him were exchanging and how you seem so at ease around him. Do you have feelings for him?”

“Geez what are you a teenage girl?” Jared smacked your leg “Come on I know you, spill I want to know everything.” That made you laugh “You definitely sound like a teenage girl right now, but fine I’ll answer your questions. As for whats going on between us I have no idea truly, The whole do I have feelings for him I think so, I will admit I’ve had a crush on him for a long time. So there you go, happy now?” “Yes, I’m glad that you like him, he is the type of man I’ve wanted you to always to end up with. I’ve been wanting to set you up with him for awhile now I just didn’t know if he was ready to date yet.” He was determined he could convinced you to tell Misha about your past especially the love you lost he knew Misha would be able to understand that loss.

“Don’t you dare repeat anything I’ve said to you Jare, this stays between us, promise me!” “Fine I promise I won’t say anything to him.” “Thank you,” you laid your head on his shoulder “Want to people watch and play our old game of making up stories about them?” Jared laughed, “Sure,” as he put an arm around you. 

You came back from your outing put you in good spirits you had needed that time with Jared. He even brought a few surprises with him that he didn’t reveal until you got back to Misha’s house.

 

When you got back to Misha’s Maison and West were sitting just inside by the front door. “Y/N you came back” Maison cried out when you walked in. She ran to you and threw her arms around your legs. “Of course I did, I’m staying here with all of you until my back heals.” you gently patted her back. Misha came out of the kitchen “Sorry for some reason they didn’t think you were coming back. I told them you would but they wanted to wait for you there so they could see you as you came in.” “It’s fine I don’t mind, I missed them too.” when Maison moved away West came over and hugged you. 

The kids immediately started to tell you what they had been doing while you were gone. Misha was sitting across from you on his phone checking his social media. Glancing up you saw his eyes widen at something. “Everything okay Misha?” “Uh.. yeah I just need to call Jay real quickly as he went into his office and shut the door.

“Jay, we have problem?” “Don’t tell me she got hurt again?” “No, but there's photos of her and I together circulating twitter and Instagram.” “How did that happen?” “We were at the farmers market and well there was an incident.” “An incident, what kind of incident Misha?” “A woman was hitting on me. I wasn’t interested but I didn’t want to offend her and Y/N, well this is lame on my part, Y/N I guessed you’d say she rescued me by pretending to be my girlfriend and she kissed me. Which is what the photo is of her kissing me. Now the fans are wanting to know who she is, and if she and I are together.” “Well, shit..maybe we can somehow use this to our advantage maybe it’ll bring her stalker out of hiding and try to contact her and we can end this for her.” “There is one problem with that though you can’t see her face in the photo so I don’t think it’ll work. Jensen sighed. “Alright I’ll let Jared know about the photo and you tell her so she isn’t blindsided by it.” “Alright thanks Jay, Bye.” “You’re welcome Mish, Bye”

When he came out of his office he was starting to relax but he didn’t look forward to the discussion he’d have to have with you tonight. To top it off he knew how you felt about him since you spilled everything at the hospital, so he figured what the hell might as well tell you everything he didn't want to keep secrets from you. Now if he could just figure out his feelings for you. 

When he came out he saw you opening one of the boxes Jared had brought over. His children were sitting on the floor next to you wanting to see what kind of treasures were inside. As he walked closer he watched your expression turn to joy. You pulled out a hickory wooden box and held it gently. “Mind if I join in to see what Jared brought to you?” “I don’t mind, please join us.” You gently passed the wooden box to him, “This was made by my maternal great grandfather it’s the jewelry box he made for my great grandmother and she passed it down to me.” “It’s beautiful, he had talent.” Misha admired the design on top which was a quote. 

“Grow old along with me! The best is yet to be, the last of life, for which the first was made. Our times are in his hand who saith, A whole I planned, youth shows but half; Trust God; See all: nor be afraid.”

It also had forget me not flowers carved into the bottom section which the paint had long since faded. You knew Misha would be able to appreciate the workmanship that had gone into it since he also was a master carpenter. “The quote is from her favorite poem by Robert Browning.” 

“The forget me not flowers were her favorite flower, do you know the myth behind the flowers?” Misha shook his head. “The myth goes that two lovers were walking along the Danube river, first seeing the bright blue blossoms. The man retrieved the flowers for the woman but he was swept away by the river and told the woman to to forget him as he floated away. What I find interesting that the flower itself is poisonous it can cause liver cancer and damage but there are historical uses of it to cure, nose bleeds, itchy skin, eye washes for pink eye and styes, lung problems. Although the message of them is why my grandmother loved them Take time to remember those you love, even if they are still with you right now. Make memories that last and extend your caring to those that need it most. Respect the dead and make sure their stories are still being told to future generations.” You glanced over at Misha “God there I go, spouting off useless facts, you probably didn’t want to know all that, I’m sorry it’s the nerd in me showing I have a habit of spouting off facts that bore people.” 

“Y/N, I didn’t find it boring, I found it refreshing to hear that you took time to learn all that and memorized it.”

You took the box from him and opened it up so you could show Maison the jewelry inside going through them you find a delicate chain necklace with eight charms of the moon, one charm for each phase. “Maison I want you yo have this it was mine when I was your age, my gramps which was my dad’’s dad made it for me.” Maison’s eye went wide “You want me to have it?” “Yes, my gramps told me that the moon is a symbol of love and protection.”

Misha watched you place the necklace around her neck “Are you sure Y/N, If your grandfather made it for you maybe you should keep it and pass it down to your child one day.” Smiling you patted his hand “I have many pieces that he made and I want to give it to her. Please let me do this one little thing.” Misha could tell there was no talking you out of it, “Fine she can keep it. Maison what do you say to Y/N?” “Thank you Y/N I promise to wear it always.” She threw her arms around your neck and hugged you, you hugged her tightly.

West was looking at a book that was in the box, You moved over closer to him “Aah my favorite book when I was a kid, it took me on so many adventures, made me believe in magic. Would you like to keep it?” “Really Y/N, you’d give it to me?” “Yes as long as you promise to take care of it and read it often/” “I will I promise. Thank you Y/N.” “You’re welcome West,” you replied as you hugged him.

“You’re going to spoil them Y/N, you realize that?” Misha teased. “Be nice and I just might have something in here for you.” West went to his room to read and Maison followed him she was hoping he’d read to her.

You pulled out a scrapbook that had a heart with your initials and the initials N. C on the cover. Misha saw the smile fade away. He came over and sat close to you “So who’s N.C?” “He was my first love, Nathan “Nate” Carson. He died when we were 16.” You opened the scrapbook to the first picture of you and a young boy with caramel colored skin, amber eyes, and short chocolate brown hair.

“We met at the dance studio I went into, we were both only 12 years old we didn’t date at that age it was just a mutual crush. My parents didn’t approve of him as he was from the wrong side of the tracks, in other words he was poor. See he lived in a foster home, My parents were elitists you know the type the rude snobs, I told you they demanded perfection from me and dating a boy in the system just didn’t fit into their ideal life they dreamed of for me they wanted me to date boys that belonged to the country club they belonged to, I didn’t care about any of that I never have, which of course made them angry they never could understand how I saw life differently than them. I’ve never cared about someone’s background, looks, all I care about is that they have a good heart and kind soul. Have people fooled me yes but as much as those betrayals hurt it taught me lessons.” Misha slipped an arm around your shoulders.

“That is a good quality to have Y/N, not many people will look deeper than the than what they see in front of them.” He looked through the photos with you not saying anything he could sense that you needed just some support, “You said he died when you were sixteen, how did he die?” Misha asked as you neared the end of the scrapbook. 

You stopped flipping the pages,”He was in a car crash and it caught on fire, By the time the fire department got there and put the fire out he was burned over 85% of his body, they had to use the jaws of life to get him out, I spent any spare moment I could with him, I don’t think I slept at all during that time, Jared was my rock of course, anytime I needed to break down and scream or cry he saw me through it all. Nate lived for four pain filled months before complications from infection from a skin graft set in. I was with him in his last moments holding his hand and telling him I loved him and that he could go if he wanted to, he died within minutes after that. We only had been an actual couple for eighteen months when he passed. He had been the only guy Jared had ever approved of and the only one I dated that treated me good, I know I’ve said that every guy I dated treated me badly but the truth is it’s hard to remember how good I had it for such a short time.” 

As you turned to the last page it was a photo of you and Nate he was in the hospital covered in gauze but it was evident that the two of you were in love, “Even with those burns I still just saw the boy I loved.” “I’m sorry you lost him Y/N and that is amazingly brave of you at such a young age to be there for him through that, not many teenagers would’ve done that hell most adults wouldn’t been able to handle it.” You closed the scrapbook and set it aside. “You’re the first person outside of Jared to learn about Nate.”

“I didn’t share that for you to feel sorry for me, I shared it because I want to open up to you and I hope in the long run it makes us closer friends.” 

“I’d like that Y/N.” Looking into a box you pulled out a large stuffed envelope, turning it over you saw Jared and I pictures in your handwriting. You opened it up to see them, after you’d look at one you’d pass it to Misha. He smiled at the various shots of you and Jared goofing off, and making faces at the camera.

“I hate to bring this up Y/N, but it’s time to clean your stitches and put new bandages on.” You scrunched your face up at him and sighed “Do we really have to?” you whined. “Yes it’s been over 48 hours so we need to do it, you don’t want infection to set in. If you’d rather I can call my friend’s wife and she can do it.” “No, I’d rather you do it. One I feel comfortable with you and two you were there when the nurse went over the instructions.”

“I’ll do it if you’re sure Y/N.” “I’m sure.” “Okay I put all the supplies in the bathroom you’ve been using so we’ll do it in there.” Misha gently helped you remove the shirt and set on the side of the tub. Misha handed you a towel to cover yourself up. Surprisingly you weren’t embarrassed standing in front of him with only a towel to cover yourself. Misha gently removed the soiled bandages, threw them in the sink. You bit you lip when the cleansing cloths touched the open gashes, holding the tears back you gripped the edge of the counter top and squeezed it until your knuckles were white. Misha stopped what he was doing and gently rubbed the insides of your arms,

“Breathe with me Y/N” You looked at his reflection to watch his chest and shoulders as he breathed in slowly and deeply and copied him. When he saw your breathing slow down and that you loosened your grip he picked the cloth he’d been using and finished the cleaning, he than put a thin layer of antibiotic cream, and finally put fresh gauze bandages on. He went into the room you were using and found a loose fitting shirt and helped you put it on. He than kissed you on the forehead, “Come on lets get some food into you and you can take your next dose of medicine.

After dinner the four of you settled in the living room to watch some Disney movies. Misha knew he had to tell you about the photos circulating social media but he didn’t want to bring your mood down you seemed so happy and light hearted right now. He decided that after the kids were in bed he’d ask to talk to you and than tell you he just hoped you wouldn’t be to upset.

You peeked into the kid’s room and watched Misha reading to them. He was doing voices for each different character and making them laugh. West was the first one to see you. “Y/N, come join us!” “No this is a special time for you two and your dad, you wouldn’t want me to interfere in that.” You started to move away from the door. “Please Y/N join us, the kids and I truly don’t mind.” You stepped back into their view Maison and West were both smiling and waving you into the room. Smiling you joined them. Misha was in between the kids in West’s bed you picked Maison up and sat her down on your lap, it was a tight fit with all four of you but you made do.

After the story was over and both kids were in their beds. You and Misha hugged and kissed them goodnight. As you started towards your room Misha followed you. “Y/N I need to talk to you about something I saw today.” The tone of his voice made you nervous not saying anything you just followed him out onto the patio deck.  
“Today on Twitter and Instagram there are photos of us at the farmers market.” “Let me guess its when I kissed you?” “Yeah, Jensen and I talked about he feels this might be a good thing, it might draw out whoever is doing this and they’ll do something stupid and get arrested.” “Does Jared know?”

“Jensen is telling him tonight.” You put your head in your hands,”Alright so what do we do, play this by ear or go with it and act as a couple? I’ve been thinking about making social media accounts and seeing if I can post something that will end this.” “that could help move thins along, I understand your aversion to social media so if you do this we’ll help you.” “Let’s face time or whatever you use to talk to Jared and Jensen, we need to all be on the same page so no surprises happen.”

Misha face timed Jared and Jensen. “So what do the two of think?” “I think her starting social media accounts is a great idea.” Jensen said. “Umm. Are you sure about this Y/N? I mean by doing this it opens the chance your family connections to come out, I know how much you hated it growing up people knowing who you were related to being known” Jared had been watching your expression during the group conversation and forgot that Jensen and Misha were there that was until he saw the stricken look on your face for outing one of your secrets.

“Y/N what does he mean?” asked Jensen. “I’m not only a celebrity in my own right but I’m also an heiress to three companies. One that is national, the other is world wide, last one is only local in Texas. I’m sorry I didn’t tell either of you its just when you grow up practically San Antonio royalty because of your heritage, its hard to tell people. I’ve learned that the hard way.” Jensen was thinking how that was possible the only family that was so well known had the last name Allison. “Wait are you saying your related to the Texas Allison's?” You gave him a wan smile “Ding ding that is correct.” 

“Wait you mean the furniture company Allison’s? Belongs to your family Y/N?” asked Misha. “Yeah, and Sweet Dreams Dessert Factory, and Dream Jewelry”

Jensen laughed a little my wife’s favorite dessert is from there.” “Are the two of you mad?” Jensen softly smiled at you “No I’m not, but it does open new possibility for who may behind this.” “How so?” “At the beginning of this we thought a fan, former teammate, or someone you worked with in an Ice show, now this opens up a whole new can of worms a disgruntled employee, or a former employee.” You looked up at the night sky “Why didn’t I think of that?” Jared had been quiet after accidentally spilling a secret of yours. “Y/N, I’m sorry I blurted that out.” You looked at your friend and smiled “Its okay Jare it was bound to come out eventually I should’ve told them from the beginning.”

A few minutes later you and Misha said goodnight to them. You looked over at Misha, “So you haven’t really said anything about my secret, are you mad?” “No I’m just surprised, I googled you a while ago and saw nothing about that. Plus it doesn’t matter to me who you are related to.” “You probably didn't search far enough back, if you added Texas to my name it mostly likely would've popped up quicker.”

“So since it was agreed upon about me making social media accounts would you like to help me make them? I mean you are Overlord Misha Collins right? Who better than the overlord to help me get started.” Misha laughed, “Sure I’ll help you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. I'm not used to writing fluff so it's a struggle for me but I want Reader to have some happy times before more angst happens.

After talking with Misha the two of you decided to take a few pictures in the morning with you together and him saying that you were his new friend thanks to Jared, actually he decided to tease Jared and say he stole you from Jared, and would tag you and Jared in the post. Once that was decided he helped you make your accounts. After posting that he was going to reveal something the next day to his followers you both went to bed.

“I wonder how much hate the fans are going to send my way, if they think we’re a couple?” “Just ignore them you know all of us will have your back.” “So I have a question Y/N, I’ve caught you staring at the moon a few times does that have to do with what you said to Maison when you gave her that necklace?” “Yeah, Gramps Y/L/N told me that when the ones I love couldn’t be with me I would be able to feel their love for me by looking at the moon, it’s silly but it helped me through some tough nights. Also if you look into mythology the stories about the moon do talk about love and protection especially the story of Artemis.” 

Realizing you were doing it again spewing out facts he probably didn’t want to hear you grew quiet. “Please go on Y/N, don’t feel ashamed of your knowledge.” “I only know this because of my Gramps he loved mythology and would share all the stories with me granted some of them wouldn’t be considered kid friendly but I loved the time I got with him. He would be creating jewelry and telling me stories. He was passionate about his work he rarely made the same piece twice, he told me that every piece of jewelry has a story and if you were quiet enough you just might hear them tell it to you. that's why he specialized in custom jewelry. Unlike my other grandparents, his store stayed small and local which is how he wanted it.” 

In middle of the night you woke to a noise, getting up you saw West standing next to your bed. “Y/N, I don’t feel good.” You sat up and felt his forehead, “West your burning up, let's take your temperature.” You had seen a thermometer on the bathroom so you had West sit on your bed and went to get it. After seeing he had a fever of 102 you went to get Misha. He got the children’s Tylenol and followed you into your room.

“West, why didn’t you come to me?” “I’m sorry Dad I just wanted Y/N.” You sat down next to him “It’s okay West, lets get you in a cool bath and get some of this sweat off you then we’ll put you in clean pj's and if you’d like you can stay in here with me and I’ll read some of that story I gave you.” West eagerly nodded his head. Misha pulled you into the hallway “Y/N you don’t have to do this, he’s not your responsibility.” “Shh, I don’t mind, it's nice to feel needed, plus I’ve come to care about your children. I think he is just wanting a womanly touch at the moment.” You were thinking a mother’s touch but you didn’t want to say that and overstep any boundaries. “If your worried about my abilities call Gen or Jared they’ll vouch for me.” Misha could tell your stubborn streak was showing itself.

“Fine, but if you need any help you come and get me. I’m going to check on Maison if he’s sick it’s likely she is or will be soon.” “If she is you can bring her to me and I’ll take care of them both and you can sleep in.” Misha smiled “How about if they’re both sick all four of us camp out in my room and we’ll take care of them together?” “Alright, you got yourself a deal.” As he went down the hall you went back into the room to help West. 

Ten minutes later everyone was in Misha’s bed, both kids were running a fever and both had since thrown up. You were rinsing out their clothes so you could throw them in the wash while Misha was helping them get settled. You came back in with the book you had given to West. “Now unlike your dad, I don’t do voices I just read with my normal voice, I know I have a Texan drawl hopefully that won’t bother anyone.” Both kids shook their heads that it wouldn't bother them.

Misha walked back into the room to see you in the middle of the bed with both kids cuddled up to you asleep. It had been a long night for the both of you but eventually, the kids fell asleep. He once again pulled out his phone to take a picture of this precious and peaceful moment. You woke up a few minutes later, Good morning, you whispered softly so not to wake the kids. “Good morning, you comfortable? He said with a bit a laugh. “I know from personal experience how hard it can be to sleep with kids laying on you.” 

You gently moved each child off you, “It actually didn’t bother me, It’s more comfortable than a hospital bed or a hard bench in a locker room.” Misha looked at you with a questioning look. “What sometimes I slept in my locker room, you try going on no sleep for over a week because of rigorous training schedule.” “I’ll take your word for it, come on the kids resting now is your chance to get some food into you for us take the photos to post, and I’m tagging Jared to tease him.” “Good idea you can say something like I prefer spending time with you over him. Just let me change clothes because if Jare see me in my nightclothes he’ll jump to conclusions and then he starts to ask to interrogate both of us”

You quickly went into your room as pulled out a tank top and jeans and changed into them and ran a brush through your hair, you even put on minimal makeup. As you went into the kitchen “Alright Mr. Collins I’m ready for my close up. Where do you want to do this outside, in the kitchen, on a table, against a wall yell me and I’ll follow your instructions.” Misha didn’t respond right away because of how you said that brought mental images to his mind. 

Seeing the look on his face worried you, you walked over and snapped your fingers in front of him “Hey are you okay, did I break you?” At thought you broke through his mental imagery he laughed “No I’m not broken, just spaced out for a moment.” “Good because you know what they say you break it you bought it than I’d have to deal with a lawyer and I really hate dealing with them not many truly care about people and ones that do are hard to find. I should know dealt with too many setting up my non-profit organizations.” 

That caught his interest you have multiple organizations?” “Yeah, I have three was working on a fourth than this shitstorm hit the fan so now it’ll take longer to get it up and running. When this is all solved I’m going to kick the person in the kneecaps for messing that up.” ”So how am I in my google search on you did I not find out this?” Smirking, “I used a pseudonym as founder I didn’t want people to think I was doing it to get my name in the papers.” realizing how that sounded you backtracked “Not that I think you, Jared, and Jensen do it to get your name in the papers but with how I’m perceived it would most likely blow up in my face.” 

“I want to hear about them. Not that I think your trying to distract me from doing these photos of us and posting them Y/N.” “You glared at him “Damn your starting to do it again, do I have a tell that I’m not aware of that you noticed?” Misha laughed “No I just know you don’t like social media so I put two and two together, it was too easy.” Making a face you than pouted “Fine let us get the pictures done and then tonight after the little ones are asleep I’ll tell you about my charities but you have to share some things about yourself. I can’t be the only one sharing details about my life.” Misha smiled, “Alright you have a deal.”

It was finally the end of a long day you helped take care of Maison and west who were both still not feeling well. Now it was time to make good on your promise to Misha. After the kids had fallen asleep he joined you in the living room. You put down your sketch pad while he gave you a break and read to the kids. 

“Did they have a hard time falling asleep?” “Not really, they just wanted to have an extra story. So you ready to tell me about your charities?” You let a breath out, “Yeah what do you want to know about them?” “Everything, the names, how you came up with the ideas for them, what they’re about.”

“My first charity I started after I won my first Olympic medal so I was sixteen but it took until I was seventeen before it officially launched. “its called Nate and Sadie’s Beautiful Angels but most just know it as beautiful angels, we help burn survivors and victims with medical costs, and if sadly they pass we pay for the funeral or memorial. I started it because of my boyfriend Nate that died from the burns he suffered, and while he was in the burn center I met a little girl named Sadie Dunlow she was only six years old and she was so brave and beautiful her burns were over 90% of her body because of a house fire. They both taught me so much during that time and even though they both passed I wanted to honor them in a way that could help others like them.” 

Misha wanted to say something because he saw the tears in your eye that you were holding in. He was about to hold your hand to comfort you when you continued on.

“Second charity is Briar Heart Rescue, we take in abused and abandoned animals and find them new homes after they learn to trust again by working with our volunteers who are typically survivors of abuse themselves or they’re victims of bullying. I came up with the idea after I miscarried and I went to a dude ranch for a month while I was there I met a horse named Molly who had birthed a stillborn foal a week before I got there, she and I formed a bond and helped each other heal.”

“Third charity is called Rainbow House, we take in domestic violence victims, child abuse victims, and people with mental health issues such as depression and help them with therapy, a place to live, find a job if needed.”

“Wow that is incredible of you and you started them at such a young age, you Y/N are an extraordinary person.” “Not really I just wanted to help others who been through things I can relate to or affect someone I care about. That doesn’t make me special, I mean I have so much and I want to do something meaningful with what I’ve been given.”

“So what was the fourth one you were working on before you had to leave for your own safety?” “Its an orphanage that help find homes for special needs children this could be their only chance at a real family that loves them and not toss them aside. It’s still in the very early stages of planning” 

Misha was amazed at all you accomplished, “If you ever want help with fundraising just ask I know the Supernatural family would love to help any of those causes and any of us would help endorse it to help you.” “I might take you up on that sometime, Jared has offered the same but I didn’t to seem like I was taking advantage of our friendship by asking for his help.” 

 

Picking up your sketch pad, “Would you like to see my new idea?” Misha smiled “I’d love to see it.” you handed it to him “I was going for a phoenix look but make the material distressed.” “Distressed?” “Yeah, you basically make a garment than destroy it by using fire, utility knife, grater, bleach, so and so forth. I was think using fire and a utility knife. I decided on doing a distressed material rather going into the hokey look and being too literal so no feathers hanging off it but I was thinking a feather headpiece possibley haven't really decided”, as you turned the page to show him the headpiece. "See it has to be something that clips in because bobby pins are not allowed for safety reasons.” While you had been describing the designs you had moved over closer next to him. 

“So what method would you use to distress it?” “I was thinking fire and a utility knife.” “How long does it take to make one of your costumes?” “Well typically the costume itself takes two to four hours the hardest part and the longest is hand sewing on of the jewels that can takes days or weeks depending on how much is needed. Then of course after its finished I have to try it out before I perform because the jewels can add extra weight which can slow you down and if any of it falls off that is a deduction in points which is why I don’t want feathers on the outfit itself only in the headpiece. I wish I could do look with pants but women are only allowed skirts or a one-piece bodysuit and that took years for that to be allowed.”

“Why is that Y/N?” You made a face “Because women have to be sexy but yet classy. Pants are only for the males. Personally, I think its stupid. See the regulations are there because every performance is basically telling a story with the music, the costumes, and the dancing all of it is counted into the score. For example, if I picked fast music and had slow dance, it wouldn’t look right. It can be a lot of pressure, unfortunately, I’m held to a certain standard and I'm always expected to reach the above the bar I set last time It’s always been that way and I do achieve it which is one of the reasons I started being dubbed the Ice Queen not to mention I don’t let others say rattle me, well at least I don’t let it show.” 

Misha looked at the time and saw it was getting late, “We should probably head up to bed I scheduled you a follow-up appointment about your concussion tomorrow and it's at 8 am, so if we want to get a decent nights rest we should so to sleep now.” “If.. so their other choices other than sleep?” you said with an innocent look. “I..mean..no..I..uh” seeing him flustered made you feel a tiny bit bad. “I’m sorry I was just giving you a hard time.” realizing how that could come across you started to laugh “I’m as bad as Jared aren’t I?” “Yes, I’m starting to see that you are Y/N.” he replied giving you a glare. 

The next day you were getting ready for the doctor’s appointment. You were excited because last night you had finally found a song that you wanted to use for one of your pieces. While you were getting ready your phone started to play Jared’s ringtone. 

“Hi Jare, I have something to share.” “Hi Y/N. I would love to hear it but I need to tell you something first.” Hearing the tone of his voice made you worried, “Are the kids alright, is Gen alright, are you alright?” Jared sighed, “We’re all fine. I got a call from your agent seems she’s been trying to get in touch with you but since she doesn’t have your new number she called me.” “Oh is that all? You scared me for a minute there. I’ll call her after my doctors appointment.” “Y/N I think you should call her immediately she sounded angry she also wants you to call your manager.” “Ugh..fine I’ll call them. Sorry, she bothered you.” “It’s fine, just remember not to give out your phone number to anyone unless needed. So what did you want to share with me?” “I promise no number will be given out unless its absolutely needed. My news that I found one song I’m going to use. And considering a second song for another piece.” “That's great Y/N, want to tell me what songs?” “Not yet, Once I get the stitches out and I can get back on the ice, I’ll perform for you with the song I’m definitely going to use.” “I’ll look forward to it, Call me back and let me know what is going on with your agent, and how your doctor appointment went.” “I will love you Jare Bear.” Jared laughed “I love you too Y/N/N.”

Checking the time you saw you had an extra twenty minutes before you had to leave with Misha for your appointment so you figured might as well bite the bullet and call your agent. “Hi Kaitlin, it is Y/N. I received your message, whats going on?” "I have good news for you love, I have contracts for multiple ice shows that want you.” “This is considered an emergency?” “Since a number of them want you to not only start in it, but design the costumes, choreograph every number, and produce them.” “What that has never happened? How many?” “Well out of the seventeen contracts twelve of them want you to do all that.” “I haven't even made it to the Olympics yet why they already sending contracts?” “Oh you silly, I know with you it is a surefire thing that you’ll get there again.” “So where do I send them too?” “Kaitlin, I don’t even want to think about this right now just put them on hold until after the Olympics.” “Are you sure, you could be in charge of a whole show isn’t that one of your life goals?” “Honestly no it never has been. You wanted me to do all that, because I feel you only care about how much money you make off me, I never said I wanted to be in charge of a show, design yes but not wear every other hat. At some point, I want to relax and actually have a life outside of skating which I know is hard to believe. I apologize if this is coming off rude but I have a lot going on that I can’t tell you. Please, I just need some time to myself without worrying about which next show I’m going to do.” “Alright, why didn’t you just say that” Kaitlin hung up on you. Sighing, “Because you never listen its always moving on to the next show or competition,” you said out loud to the empty room.

Misha was standing in the doorway, “Hey is everything alright?” Looking up from the phone in your hand, “Yeah just my agent wanting me to sign on to another project after the Olympics, I’m truly tired of being on the road constantly it’s been this way since I was sixteen I think I deserve some time off that is longer than a week or two. I do love skating but I’ve realized I want more than that, I want a life outside of it, such as family.”

“There is nothing wrong with wanting more. I know for a fact Jared would love to have you around more.”

Smiling at him you stood up, “Ready to take me to the doctor?” “Yeah if you need to talk about your phone call we can talk about it on the way.” “No thanks, but I’ll take you up on it later because I have to call my manager and I have a bad feeling about that one.” “Okay, we’ll talk later. The babysitter is here so let's get on the road. Not being able to pass up the moment “On the road again, Just can’t wait to get on the road again.” you sang. Misha looked at you and laughed “I walked right into that one didn’t I?” Yes, you did. The perfect setup I just couldn’t resist.” “You are definitely keeping me on my toes Y/N.” as he led you out to the car.

After a follow-up MRI you were told he concussion had healed while there the doctor checked on your stitches even though you still had a way to go before they could be removed he said that they were looking good and to continue with what you’ve been doing. Smirking at Misha “I told you it would heal, I have a head of stone 98% of the time.” Misha just laughed at your antics, “So this concussion was one of those 2% times were being hard headed didn’t work in your favor?” “Yes, see now your catching on.”

When the two of you got back to his place you went and called Jared to tell him the good news and to fill him on what your agent wanted. He was just as shocked as you were about the roles that you were being offered. 

“So do you want to fill all those roles?” “No that is way too much to even think about, that means the whole weight of the shows would rest heavily on my shoulders. Starring in I can handle or be designing the costumes but everything else not my cup of tea, all the backstage politics and backstabbing, ugh I’ve lived it already let someone else deal with that drama.” “I just want to say Y/N I think if you did run the whole show it would be successful but I’ll support any decision you make.” “thanks, Jare, I love you. Tell Jensen I said hi.” “You’re welcome, and I love you too. I’ll fill Jensen on your doctors' appointment and give him your message.”

After getting off the phone with Jared you called Gen to update her and asked her to tell Danneel, which she told you she would. You also promised to call the boys tonight and talk to them. Walking down to the family room you saw Misha in a blanket fort piled with pillows with the kids. West looked out at you, “Y/N join us, we’re playing Clue.” Smiling you sat on your knees, “Is there a secret password? Every time I built a fort with Jared we had a secret password. Maison giggled, “No secret passwords here just have to give each of us a hug.” “Well that I can do, I’d hate to try and figure out a password your dad would come up with it would probably be something crazy like pickleoptamus.” West and Maison broke into a fit of laughter at your made up word. Misha just made a face at you “How did you know that Y/N?” He scooted over so you could come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the charities if they actually exist it is purely coincidental.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Misha was up late working when he heard you scream, he ran into your room, to see you asleep but you were trashing around as if you were being held back by someone, tears were falling down your face as you begged to be let go because “he” needed you. He ran to your side “Y/N wake up, its just a bad dream.” He shook you gently startling you out of your dream. Sitting up you looked around to get your bearings that was when you saw Misha sitting on the bed beside you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t wake you or the kids did I?” “I was still up, and my kids can sleep through anything.” Running your hands through your hair to push it away from your face and wiped the tear tracks off. “Please can you just go check on them? I’m fine.” you clenched your hands into fists when you noticed they were shaking.

“I’ll check on them but I’m coming back to talk about what was so terrifying do we have a deal?” “Fine, can I wash my face before you question me?” That surprised Misha no defiance from you or acting as if you had everything under control. “That's fine Y/N.” As you stepped into the bathroom to wash up “Can we meet downstairs in a few minutes? If I have to tell you about it I’ll need a drink.” “I’ll see you downstairs than, he replied before you shut the bathroom door.

After he checked on the kids and fixed the covers they had kicked off. He went into the kitchen to wait for you. He was wondering who this “he” was that elicited such a heart wrenching response from you. He heard you coming downstairs “I’m in the kitchen Y/N.” As you came in he looked up from the counter, you had pulled your hair up and washed the tears away but your eyes and nose were still red. Not making eye contact with him you walked over to the table and sat down.

“I was thinking of making a late night snack would you like to join me?” “What are you thinking of making?” your voice was raspy from the crying and screaming. “I was thinking an omelet or quesadilla, do either of those sound good or would you rather have something else?” You were still looking down at the patterns in the tabletop and tracing them with a finger.

“Both sound good to me, could I have both?” As you finally looked up at him. It broke his heart to hear the pain in your voice. Giving you a soft smile, “Sure you can and as I prep and cook them you can tell me about the dream or if you’d rather we could talk about something else until your ready.” “Something else please, Tell me about yourself or Vicki.”

“Alright, what do you want to hear?” “Well I know quite a bit from watching the cons but tell me something that you haven’t told for whatever reason.” As he pulled out ingredients for the omelet and quesadillas he regaled you with tales of their adventures, travels, and their relationship. After the food was cooked and the cookware was in the dishwasher he brought over the plates piled with the food.

Before he sat down he asked, “What would you like to drink, something healthy or something stronger?” Looking up at him “Something stronger either a beer, possibly two, or fireball whiskey if you have it and than I’ll chase down with beer.”

“Easy tiger, don’t want you getting trashed from what you and Jared say your a lightweight.” “I am, but I just want to be numb after the dream because it wasn’t some random nightmare it was a memory, a painful one that even now after all these years still haunts me. Usually its not so bad typically its like I’m watching it from a distance but tonight it was as if I was reliving it, that hasn’t happened in years normally I would call Jared and talk to him about even if it meant he would be up all night I know he’d do it but with all that I have put on his plate lately I don’t want to add to his worries otherwise he’d be showing up at your door tomorrow to be here for me.”

“So this is something that you haven’t kept from him like you did your miscarriage?” “No, he helped me through it when it happened. I feel bad about keeping a few secrets from him but I do it to protect him, I know his protective streak would come out full blown and he would’ve killed Bradley if he knew about the baby I loss, hell he was going to beat the crap out of him hurting me if Gen hadn’t came with him he’d been in jail with her help we calmed him down enough to not take justice into his own hands.”

Misha brought over two beers one for each of you, “Well I’ll let you have one for now.” Giving him a weak smile you opened the beer. He sat down across from you. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it you closed your eyes and let your mind drift to that horrible night.

_You were staying late to rehearse from an upcoming test so you could move up to senior level last time you failed and your still hurt from the punishment you received. You couldn’t wait to graduate high school and move out of your own private living hell. You kept the punishments a secret from everyone including your best friend Jared, your father threatened that he'd make you lose him once and you knew not to take his threats lightly so you suffered in silence. Jared knew about the verbal abuse a bit but he didn’t know how often it happened._

_Since you failed the last test you had your allowance cut off, car was taken away, and emergency credit cards also taken away so you couldn’t even take a cab anywhere. Jared and his parents had been kind enough to help you out getting to school or practice and if they couldn’t than your boyfriend Nate (who your parents didn’t know about) would take you. Tonight you were on your own unfortunately, your parents were away at some conference or fundraiser which you weren’t allowed to attend which was fine with you because you hated to be forced to go to those things and being shown off as if you were some prized horse(not that they would've given you a ride anyways). Jared was with his family celebrating his grandparents anniversary you’d been invited but you had to turn them down (another part of your punishment). Nate was home sick with bronchitis. So that meant you’d be walking tonight._

_Typically that wouldn't have bothered you but even as you practiced it was storming badly and if you went into this weather there would be a chance of getting sick which would lead to you not being allowed to take the test and once again to be punished in probably another creative way by your parents, they had so many different ones it was hard to keep track of them._ _There was a slight upside to them you could now withstand intense levels of pain without it breaking you. If you did cry out in pain than the punishment would increase so it was best to bite the bullet as they say and just take it._

_So you were trying to wait out the storm here at the rink, luckily for you your coach has taken a shine to you so were allowed to come in whenever you wanted and stay as long as you needed. He even_ set up _a room for you to dance in so you wouldn’t have to go between the dance studio that you normally used and the rink. The others students on his teams didn’t like that you were getting special treatment and made sure you knew it, you heard them saying you slept with him, or your family bought you your wins which honestly you did wonder in the past until you asked your grandfather Allison he was the richest man in town and the most powerful to your surprise he shot down that thought immediately.  
_

_"Baby girl, why would I do that it goes against the very nature of us Allisons we work hard to get to where we are, we always have pulled our boots on and pulled ourselves up, you have a god given talent and you get those medals by your own merit not because of who you are related to now you ignore those naysayers they are just trying to get into your head, make you doubt yourself and that is one thing our family never does and that is doubt yourself and don’t you ever forget that.”_

_As you came out of a jump you landed wrong and fell. Getting frustrated you started to rub your forehead the beginning of a tension headache was starting. Laying with your back on the ice you closed your eyes and let the music wash over you relaxing you a bit. Getting back up you went to your starting point and waited for the song to start over since you had it on repeat. Finally you completed it flawlessly ten times, that was when you heard applause coming from the stands breaking your focus. You liked up to see Marty one of the two security guards that worked nights here._

_“Sorry Miss Y/L/N. I didn’t mean to startle you I just thought you should know its almost midnight I know you booked a 4am practice time you really should get home to get some rest.” “Thanks Marty, I didn’t realize it was so late, how is the storm?”_

_“The same, the forecasters say its getting worse its close to being classed as a hurricane, so maybe its best if you stay home this morning rather than coming in.” “Come on Marty, I’m not going to let a little hurricane stop me from getting in my happy zone. Thanks though for caring. I promise I’ll be safe, I’ll see if I can get a ride from someone if that will make you feel better.”_

_Actually you were just saying that you weren’t going to call anyone you’d just make him think you did. After you came out of the locker room in your regular clothes and holding an umbrella you set it down to put on your rain gear. You were about to fib to Marty but he was standing there with the phone by him holding it out to you._

_“Miss Y/L/N I have teenage daughters I know all the tricks so I’ll be standing here while you make your calls.” Groaning in defeat you took the phone from him and proceeded to call the hotel your parents were staying in to see if you could get your credit card back or use one of theirs just for tonight only to be rebuffed by the concierge and was told they weren’t accepting any calls not even from you._

_You than called the Padalecki residence to see if they came home early only to get the answering machine so you left a message explaining the situation but followed up with not to worry because you were going to contact other people and you’d call them to let them know when you got home. When calling your teammates didn’t pan out you called Nate hoping one of his foster parents could come get you._

_“Hi Nate, I know your sick but I need a ride home is there any chance one of your parents could pick me up?” “I’m sorry but they were called into work you know how it is my dad is a cop and my mom is a paramedic.”_

_“Oh alright, thanks anyways, I’ll just stay here since its so late. good night and I’ll talk to you later.” You were about to hang up when he spoke again “I’ll come get you, you need to probably eat since if I know you like I do you skipped dinner so I’ll pick up some_ takeout _and be right over and don’t you start to protest and tell me no I won’t get any rest if I’m worried about you sneaking out into this storm.”_

_Before you could respond you heard the dial tone was sounding in your ear. You called the Padaleckis back and left a second message telling them that Nate was picking you up and you’d call and leave a final message to let them know you got home safe before you hung up you joked about using up their answering machine tape._

_If you had known how that night would’ve ended you’d have just stayed at the rink and never called anybody, you could’ve crashed in your coach's office and slept on his couch you’d done it before with no repercussions._

_The two security guards walked you out to wait with you, Marty was now joined by Robert who had been outside patrolling the grounds._

_Not even twenty minutes later you saw Nate’s car starting to pull in but something wasn’t right he was going to fast and wasn’t slowing down, Robert pushed you down to the ground as the small car skid into the parking lot and it just continued back into the street, you watched in horror as it slammed into a power line. Getting out from under Robert you ran to the car crying and hollering for Nate to answer you, you didn’t know if you couldn’t hear his response because of the storm or if it was because your heart was beating so loudly in your ears._

_It felt like a lifetime before you got near the car, you didn’t even register the smoke coming out from under the hood. “Nate, answer me.” You begged him. he looked at you blood covering his face “Get back Y/N, Get away from here, get away from me.” Marty had seen the smoke and fire knowing that you were at risk and hearing Nate to tell you get away he pulled you away from the car._

_He held you in a bear hug from behind as you fought against him and screamed begging him to let you go because Nate needed you and you had to help him._

_Robert was inside calling for help inside the building watching in shock. Marty dragged you twenty feet away when the sirens for help could be heard. You could hear Nate screaming in pain, that was when you finally noticed the flames licking at his body. Your screams rending the night air with a soul rendering sound of pain and heartbreak._

When you finished your story you looked up at Misha to see him crying, “I can’t imagine the pain you felt seeing that. I thought having to identity Vicki's body after she had aneurysm was bad enough but to witness what led up to her death that is pain nobody should endure. You have a strength that is beyond most. Seeing something like you did would crush most and leave them a mess but look at you, you’ve been a source of strength for your best friend, you’ve endured more than others and yet you secretly help people during times that most would just turn a blind eye too.”

Misha came over to you and pulled you into a tight hug. Burying your face into the crook of his neck you let yourself cry at his kind words you never saw these things as a strength only as something else that hurt you. When you cried yourself out taking a shaky breath you inhaled his comforting scent of watermelon and cinnamon two scents previously you would never think as a good combination until now.

Without you even realizing it Misha had picked you up while you were crying and carried you over to the couch and sat you down on his lap. He could tell instinctively that you had let these emotions build up for a long time before you released them. He didn’t want to push you but, you had let something slip out during your story and he just had to know the answer.

Pulling away from him you realized that you were sitting on his lap you went to move off but he wrapped his arms around your waist. “You don’t have to move yet, plus I want to ask you something and I want the full unvarnished truth." ” Wiping the tears away, “Okay. What do you want to know?”

Misha pushed a lock of hair behind your ear, “You and Jared have basically said that you endured verbal and emotional abuse from your parents, did it ever get physical? Now before you answer you mentioned in your story just now that you had been hurting from one of their creative punishments.” Seeing the wild eyed look in your eyes gave him the answer before you even spoke.

“Yes, it was physical at times I didn’t tell anyone because my parents threatened to turn Jared and all of his family against me and I couldn’t bear the idea of losing any of them. I may be biologically related to Shaun and Charlene L/N but my real family, my true family are the Padaleckis. I know I should tell them but I’m scared that either they won’t believe me or that it’ll damage my relationships with them.”

“Jared would never turn away from you, yeah he’ll be hurt that you didn’t tell him all those years ago but he’ll forgive you and if you’d like I’ll be there when you’re ready to him because sweetheart keeping secrets like these are eating away at you, you need to share your pain, I understand that you hate being weak but it’s not weakness to admit your hurting and you need help. You’ve been his rock for a long time now let him and the rest of us be your rock.”

Knowing what he said was true your shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine I’ll tell him and his family. I just worry what Mama Padalecki will think our moms are still best friends, she doesn’t approve of me cutting my Shaun and Charlene out of my life but she’s never forced the issue now here I’m going to possibly destroying her friendship.”

“That might happen but they need to know the truth about their friends and how their so called friends treated their little girl. You might be surprised, I’ve met his family I think they’ll be on your side, I take that back I don’t think they’ll be on your side I know they’ll be on you side.”

Relaxing against him, “sorry I unloaded all that on you. If you met my parents you would see why I doubt people will believe me, my father was a prominent plastic surgeon who than became a politician and has been for years he puts on a good front but behind closed doors he’s the complete opposite of what he portrays to the public and my mother is just as bad as him.” “The sick part of this, is that a tiny part of me wants their love and approval still, and yet I hate them does that make any sense at all?” you leaned back against Misha laying your head on his shoulder.

“It does make sense, Its twisted but it makes sense, they gave you life and you loved them right?” “Yeah and I hated them all at the same time. No wonder I’m such a fuck up and get into unhealthy relationships look at what I was raised by.”

“You also had good role models for a health relationship in Jared’s parents though. I think somewhere deep down you rather have that than what you were raised in but all the abuse has given you a skewered sense of your self worth.”

“True, my therapist has said this many times but from some reason now I believe it.” “Can I show you something Misha?” You pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. “Sure, what is it?”

You got up from his lap and went into the guest room finding your purse you opened the secret pocket and pulled out the hidden pouch opening that you pulled out your old diaries. After you put everything back into the purse you went back to misha and sat next to him. “These are my old journals I have more but these contain everything my parents put me through. I would like you to read them, I’m tired of letting them control. For years I’ve been asked to write my autobiography and I think after this is over I will, I’m tired of being the Ice Queen, its time for people to learn about the real me and this is a big part of my story. If you read them you can tell me if I should include these not as a way to expose them but as a way to shed myself from all the pain and expose my true self.”

“Are you sure you want me to read these? Wouldn’t you rather Jared read them first?” “I’ve thought about that and I’d rather tell him myself and than if he wants to read them I’ll let him.” “Please it would meant a lot to me but fair warning it can be pretty graphic at times I wrote many of those after I endured really painful punishments and some of them I didn’t think I’d make it through to the next day so I wanted cops to know if I died who did it and why. Back then I was young and wanted to expose them for the monsters I knew them as.”

Misha flipped through one of the journals and came across a page that had tear stains on it glancing at it briefly he saw the words _**please help me wake up tomorrow, Jared** **needs me**_ on it. Taking a deep breath he met your gaze, “I can’t make promises but I’ll try to read them I may not have the stomach to read them though,”

“That's fine, I only kept them as a reminder that I’ve been through hell already so I can make it through that I can make it through just about anything or so I thought until this stalking started.” “Misha would you stay up with me for a bit longer? I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep again, not after..”

Before you could finish Misha squeezed your hand “I’ll stay up all night with you if you want, We can put in a movie, talk, whatever you need to get through this.” You snuggled closer to him. “Thank you, for now could we just sit like this?” “Actually I have a better idea get up.”

Confused you got off his lap, he stood up and grabbed your hand “Come with me,” He than led you outside onto the deck and sat down on one of the deck chairs pulling you down onto his lap. “Rather than being inside why don’t we sit out here and look at the moon.” Smiling you settled against him it made you feel glow inside because he remembered how watching the moon could bring you comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few days after your late night conversation with Misha that you realized you never called your manager. Grimacing because you knew that this wouldn’t be a nice conversation you shut the bedroom door.

Picking up your phone you quickly dialed a number you had memorized years earlier, crossing your fingers hoping that you would catch him in a good mood. As it rang you paced nervously around the room. Taking in deep slow breaths to calm your racing heart.

“Who the hell is this and how did you get my private number?” a man’s voice barked.

“Hi Dale, I’m just calling to check in.” “What the hell L/N, do you know what kind of firestorm you created?”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad I took some personal times off, I’ll make it to tryouts.”

“Time off, that is what your calling this shit storm you created, plus cutting off contact with me, did you hit your head recently or the ice you skate on freeze your brain” he screamed into your ear.

 

“Calm down Dale what are you talking about? What fire storm or shit storm?”

 

“I’m talking about the video footage of you that surfaced showing you destroying your apartment with a hammer, acting like a screaming lunatic in the police office.” Feeling the dizzy you sat down at the foot of the bed.

“What video footage?” you voice squeaked out around the lump that formed in your throat. “Wait before you tell me I need to do something and call you right back. “Don’t you hand up on me Y/N” you hung up the phone before he could finish.

Running down the stairs you were happy to find Jensen, Misha, and Jared in the living room. “I have a problem techinally we actually big problem that all of you need to hear. I’m going to put my manager Dales Johns on speaker just be quiet.” They sat down with you at the table. Quickly you called your manager back.

“Sorry Dale there was a plumbing emergency here, I got it under control now so please continue.”

 

“Well thank you for calling me back in a timely manner your highness” he replied acidly “Now as I was saying video footage of you has been leaked of you destroying your place and than going to the police screaming nonsense. What the hell are you on?”

 

“I’m not on anything. I have a reasonable explanation for my actions.” you felt hurt that he assumed that you were on drugs when it was well known you hated taking any types of medication.

“Well than please enlighten me and don’t give me that I need some vacation bullshit story you told your sports agent.” Glancing at Jared you saw him nod.

“The truth is I was being stalked there and I feared for my life and safety so I left and went somewhere else to get away.”

You were hoping for some sympathy or at least some concern you didn’t expect the reaction you received though. Dale Johns was silent than burst into laughter, “That is the best you could come up with, really like anyone would want to stalk someone as heartless as you. Is this because you found out that I purposely kept you busy so you couldn’t see your friend Jared.”

Jensen picked your phone up and took it off speaker. “Listen here you ass, she is telling you the truth. What kind of manager are you to talk that way to her?” Sitting in silence you felt a coldness sweep through your veins.

If heartless was what he wanted than he was going to get it. Gesturing for your phone to Jensen you let the Ice Queen slip into place.

“You have the audacity to call me heartless, take a good look in the mirrors you peanut sized dick! Did you know that to get off your wife has to help herself because your dick is so fucking small even tweezers wouldn’t be able to life it up. The only reason you have that big house on the hill is because of me well that will no longer be a problem, oh and good luck when I black ball you just like I did Bradley, you remember him he had been my manager too, now he’s lucky if he could get a job at a car wash, better start practicing would you like fries with that, because your fired oh and if you even think of suing me remember you signed a contract with me that said I could fire you at anytime and for any reason, also I don’t have to give you a severance pay, one more thing before I hang up, you also signed a non disclosure agreement so you can never mention my name to any member of the press or try to write a book about managing me even though I doubt you even know any type of literature besides picture books.” After hanging up you felt a sense of relief wash over you.

The men just sat and watched you in shock, Jared was the one that broke the silence “Gentlemen that is The Ice Queen in all her glory.” He got on his knees and started to mock bow you. As he came up to bow to you again you shoved him backwards laughing. He stood up and pulled you into a hug, “May I say that was glorious to witness? I love watching you put someone in their place and sends shivers of joy up my spine.”

 

Laughing “You’re such a dork but I love you.” Glancing at Jensen you smiled, “Thank you for standing up to him for me.” Jensen smiled as walked over to embrace you “You’re welcome you didn’t deserve to be spoken to in that way.”

Misha spoke up “All I want to know is how do you know the size of his anatomy?” Looking at him with a straight face “His wife told me once, I was grossed out but I saved it for possible use in the future.”

Jensen just looked at you “Note to self she remembers everything and will use it if needed.”

Jared picked you up and spun you around making you laugh. You knew him and Jensen came by for a reason but you weren’t sure what is was. By the serious looks on their faces it made you concerned though.

“So whose going to tell me why this meeting is so important?” you asked as you looked pointedly at both men. Jared sat down next to you and held both your hands in his.

 

“Jay and I have been talking about how else we could protect you and we came up with an additional plan, this way when we can’t be with you when you have to compete which will be here sooner than I want. Clif has a friend who also is a bodyguard and he’ll be traveling with you, now here comes the part I know you won’t like we’re going to teach how to fight just in case the worse scenario happens I want you to be able to defend yourself.”

“Jare, you know how I feel about fighting after everything I been through I just freeze up in those type of situations.”

Jensen spoke up “I get that but now your life is on the line and I know all three of us would feel better knowing that you could protect yourself from any type of danger, yes you’ll have a bodyguard but this will be just another layer of protection.”

Sighing you put your head down, “Fine I’ll do it.” Jared hugged you tightly “Really Y/N, you’re not going to fight me on this?”

“No, If I learned years ago maybe I wouldn’t be in this mess. Just promise me one thing, when it comes to teaching me don’t go easy on me.”

Jared gave you a relieved smile “We promise, we’ll be hard on you.” Part of you was nervous about this but they had a point it was best to learn just in case you needed it in the future even after this was over it could be useful.

Later that day Misha found you sitting by yourself, “Everything okay Y/N?”

“Yeah it's just sinking in that soon it’ll be back to my non stop workload and I’m going to actually miss this, just being able to enjoy life and take things easy you know relax.”

Sitting down next to you “So cut down on your workload, you’ve earned it. Look you are the most successful figure skater in the world, you deserve time to be around people who care about you not ones that care how much they make off you.”

“Take it easy and compete less and cut down on my ice shows, it’s strange to put that into a sentence. I mean my whole life since I put a pair of skates on I’ve been working toward this and now that I’m here it’s becoming less and less appealing, words I never thought I’d say. I always pictured skating until I couldn’t stand any longer. The top performers I competed with when I was younger have all retired and have families and yet here I’m still out there trying to prove to what, that I still can do it, Why do I see it as if I stop I’m a failure.”

“You’re not a failure if you want more in your life than skating, just proves your human.”

“Careful can’t let that get out it would ruin my whole image. Hell I already probably ruined the moment that footage was leaked.”

Misha put an arm around you and pulled you close, “Who cares what anyone thinks, all that matters is the ones that care about you know the truth.”

 

 

Finally it was time to get your stitches removed, part of you was happy but another part was sad. Sad because it meant you’d be having less time with Misha, West, and Maison. Happy because it meant you’d could get back on the ice and spend time with Jared.

Maison and West walked into your room as you were packing up your things both kids had their heads down. You sat on your knees in front of them, “hey you two look at me.” When they looked up you saw the tear streaks on their cheeks.

“Why the long faces and tears? It’s not like we won’t ever see each other again. I promise you that you’ll see me again. I’ve never broken a promise yet and I don’t plan on starting to break them now.”

West spoke up first, “We’re going to miss you though, we want you to stay here with us and Dad he’s starting to smile more.”

 

Misha came up to find his children and heard them in your room so he stood in the doorway and listened to the conversation.

“I’ll miss the three of you too but how about if I call you every night or I can call during the day whichever works best for your dad and we can talk about what has happened that day, does that sound like a good plan? At least until I come back here and get more one on one time with all of you.”

Maison and West looked at each other than at you and nodded their approval of the plan. Before you could say anything more they both threw their arms around you and hugged you tightly, you just held them close and kissed the tops of their heads. That was when you saw Misha standing in the doorway watching the loving exchange between you and the kids.

After the stitches were removed Misha and the kids took you out to celebrate first stop was a park that was a favorite of theirs. While you and the kid played on the equipment together Misha took videos of it and posted it online.

He stood back and watched you enjoying playing you were acting as if you were a kid again. You were doing playing on the swings and seeing out of you and the kids who could get the highest. Looking over you noticed him filming so as your swing got to it’s highest point you easily jumped off and landed on your feet. Misha had switched the camera to face him since he was watching the comments coming on his screen he didn’t see you stop the swings the kids were on and the three of you approached him quietly.

Seeing that is was a live video you you put a finger over your lips and motioned to West and Maison to be quiet. Before Misha realized what was going on the three of you tackled him to the ground interrupting the video. The kids and you were tickling him since he promised them that he’d play with them as you wrestled the phone from his hands you turned it towards yourself.

“Sorry everyone but the video has now been officially taken over by the Y.N Network. Misha is temporarily indisposed right now so I will now entertain you by singing show tunes. As you opened your moth to sing the first note you started to laugh “Just kidding Misha will finish this later so see ya later everyone,” You blew a kiss at the camera and turned off the live video.

You than turned off his phone and put it in your back pocket. Walking back over to the where they were laying on the ground laughing you smiled at them. “Your phone privileges have been taken away until tonight. Now lets keep a promise to these kids and have some good old fashioned fun. Oh and before I forget tag your it.”

You grabbed West and Maison’s hands and ran with them. Misha stood up and smiled you were definitely making their lives interesting, Than he ran after the three of you.

 

**Across the street Photos were being snapped at of the four of you, if the photographer didn’t know better it would like like a family having a regular fun filled day at the park. “Soon you’ll be mine, and once you are Y/N I’ll do something no person has done before break you for good**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been dealing with my depression than got writer's block so I kept rewriting the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, critique, or leave kudos.


End file.
